AVP - The Unlucky Rookie
by Kakarot98
Summary: Not Good at Summary's.
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongDISCLAIMER: This is a fan based work. Aliens, Predator, and Aliens vs. Predator are owned by 20supth/sup Century Fox and are used here in an erotic, and parodic manner. This author does not work for 20supth/sup Century Fox, and thus does not own any part of these franchises, nor will the author earn any money in the publishing of this fan written fiction./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emColony/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"[][][]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Private Jane Walls groaned as she came to, the blinding light from the flood lamp beside her not doing anything to ease the pain in her head. This was the freshly recruited Colonial Marine's second combat mission, and already things had gone completely pear shaped and batshit insane. Not even minutes after they had left the emMarlow/em, something had just come out of nowhere and destroyed it; in the ensuing chaos, Jane had somehow managed to get clocked in the head by a loose crate, and she could only remember fragments of everything that had happened since before waking up. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""emRookie? You reading me?/em" Jane groaned as one of her fellow Marines began talking through her radio. "emThis is Tequila. Thought we'd lost you kid. Take your time, look around slowly./em" Jane, with no other options at hand, did so. She was in what looked to be the colony's garage, with far too much heavy equipment scattered all over the place to be considered safe. Satisfied that she at least didn't have emtoo/em bad a concussion, Jane got up off her gurney and pulled out her sidearm, a VP-78 handgun. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""emYou took quite a knock to the head during the drop,/em" Tequila continued. Jane rolled her eyes, exasperated. emReally? No shit Sherlock./em "emTake a stim, you'll feel better./em" Sighing, Jane reached into a pouch on her pant leg and pulled out a small, disposable hypo filled with Company knows what. Thumbing the cap off, Jane grimaced as she jabbed the injector into her arm, her pain almost immediately vanishing. Jane huffed in relief as Tequila kept on talking. "emYour squad bugged out in a hurry, had to leave you behind. On the upside, you missed a helluva fight./em" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Looking to the side, Jane saw with no small amount of revulsion on her dead squadmates laying next to a crate, a small pack of stim vials right next to him. emSorry bub, but I'll need those a LOT sooner than you do,/em she thought as she went over to the corpse and picked up the stims. "emPower's down all over the colony, so use your flashlight./em" With a flick of her finger, the flashlight attached to the pistol kicked on, as well as the torch on her left shoulder. "emAnd if you need more light, pop a flare./em" Jane resisted the urge to groan as she took out what looked like a red cigarette before she twisted the top off and threw the flare off somewhere in the garage. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""emAlright marine, you need to get outta there. Way out's via the basement,/em" Tequila stated. "emJust head to back and follow the signs out./em" Finally, something that made sense. Jane made her way out of the garage, taking care not to hurt herself as she blew up a propane tank that was blocking her path. The recruit had, after a minute, and some near scares on her motion tracker, found the door to the basement's power junction. Hearing sounds of a fellow human struggle, Jane struggled to pry the doors open, and grimaced at the sight of a dead civilian on the wall, an alien chitter being the only other evidence his attacker gave her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Moving over to the switch, Jane threw it down, and a second later, the basement was flooded in weak, but stable light. She was on her way out when a voice came over the loudspeakers. "emBG-386. Not quite the home away from home when the Company staked its claim./em" Jane rolled her eyes at the voice of Karl Bishop Weyland. What a pompous ass. "emBut here at Weyland-Yutani, we see beyond the immediate. Shaping new worlds for every man, woman, and child. Weyland-Yutani. Building better worlds./em" All through his little speech, Jane had gone through the corridors, looking for way out of the building, and after going up a flight of stairs, soon found the first signs of daylight since she had woken up. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Running to the heavy blast doors, Jane almost tripped as she saw a body get dragged into a vent set into the wall beside her. Not stopping, she stepped outside and soon saw the imposing form of a Typhoon dropship fly overhead. Rushing forward, she saw the door to the operations building wide open and quickly made her way inside. Once in, she groaned as she saw the thick bundle of severed cables hanging in the hallway, spitting out sparks of potent voltage. And then a xeno tried to burst through the floor, scaring the fuck out of the poor Marine. Jane dashed into the next room, and quickly found herself on the other side of the cables. Sighing in relief, the Marine proceeded onwards, making her way up the stairs as Tequila started talking again. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The Corporal quickly tells her that the power breaker is in the room she's about to enter, and as Jane figures it, power to the colony means power to communications, and communications meant getting the fuck off this damned planet. Reaching it, Jane giddily yanked the lever down as the system shut down to reset. And that was when her tracker had to go off, freezing her blood cold. "emOne! Now throw that lever again to reboot the system!/em" Tequila ordered hurriedly. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Hell, she didn't have to tell her twice! Jane flipped the switch back up, and was unceremoniously thrown back from the power surge, sparks flying as something attached to her armor was fried beyond repair. And then her tracker went off again as something growled in frustration outside, Tequila prattling on about checking her perimeter. Choking back pants of fear, Jane inspected every access panel and vent in the room, certain that the monster outside wasn't coming in through those. Thankfully they all held, and as the Corporal ordered her to regroup with the others, Jane went to pry open a glitching door…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"…only to come face to face with an angry xeno. It snarled as it tried to bite her face off, but the recruit was faster as she fell back to the ground, the door shutting in its face. Tequila mentioned environmental controls, and Jane made her way to the other door as the pipes outside ruptured, hopefully killing it. The door opened, and Jane tentatively stepped out, looking to the right where the other door way. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"There was a body missing. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emFuck/em, Jane thought as she moved forward, and then it came out of the floor, snarling and screaming as it came after her. She was screaming too, mostly in terror as she sent bullet after bullet down the hall to slam into its carapace, unloading nearly the entire magazine into it before it died, melting through the floor. Trying to get her breathing under control, Jane moved on, listening only a bit as Tequila complained about how bad the drop was turning out to be. She entered a tunnel that led to the rest of the colony, the sounds of pulse rifles and xenos screeching coming in through the locked door at the end. Jane moaned in annoyance as she heard her tracker go off. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She turned around, and saw the skeletal form of another xeno in the tunnel with her. She aimed, and tried to fire off a three round burst from her pistol… only for it to click and slide open after one shot. Fuck, she had forgotten to reload the damned gun! In an instant, the alien had knocked her to a wall, pinning her there with its deceptively strong limbs, handgun clattering to the ground below. Jane trembled, knowing her end was near. God, she hoped it was quick…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The alien hissed, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the sudden burst of pain that would kill her, only for the side of its ridged dome to bump into her lower jaw, forcing her chin up. Oh great, it was going to bite her throat out instead, how wonderful. But… why was it just sniffing her, and why the hell was it now sniffing her damn crotch?! /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Angrily, Jane kicked the alien in the head, managing to get loose as it stumbled back. She had only just managed to remove the empty magazine from the handgun before she felt the xenos hands clamp down on her ankles. She screamed in terror as it dragged her away from the pistol, its hands moving up and shredding her pants and undergarments, the cloying scent of something invading her nostrils as it hissed menacingly in her ear, hands slamming down on her wrists. Jane cried out in pain as she almost felt her bones break, and was about to struggle when she felt something… alien, plop down in the crack of her ass. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"It was big, or rather, emhe/em was big, bigger than most other men that Jane had fucked in the past, and slick with its secretions. The Marine was paralyzed in shock as the xeno rocked his hips back, his turgid dick trailing remarkably warm rivulets of pre as the alien hissed in triumph. She whimpered in fear as the monster's tip finally settled on the cusp of her cunt. She hoped that it wasn't going to do what she thought it was going to do. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"It shot it hips forward, and robbed her of her illusions. The thick, almost impossibly large organ had speared into her, taking the breath from her lungs at the force of the initial penetration. The alien atop her gave rumbling hiss as he stayed there, his thick shaft spreading her walls painfully as it savored her tightness before pulling back. And that was when Jane found out something else about the xenomorphs. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Their dicks had ridges on them. And holy shit, a small part of her was starting to revel in just how fucking emawesome/em it felt to have those ridges scrap and tease her walls so, her body shuddering involuntarily. Once only the tapered tip was left inside of her, the alien drove forward again, and again, and again, until it finally settled into a furious rhythm of exotic rutting that was putting Jane deeper and deeper into shame. Suddenly, her body stiffened as she climaxed, the walls of her sex getting slick with the xeno's pre and her own juices. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"…shit. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"With a savage, snarling screech, the alien roared as his dick swelled, and Jane suddenly had near scalding cum flood her snatch, the thick fluid overflowing and dripping to the ground in thick strands as the alien pistoned in and out her as it came, its thrusts becoming weaker by the spurt. Finally, it pulled out, stumbling back. In seconds, Jane lunged for the gun, a fresh magazine quickly loaded in. The alien, seeing its recent victim moving, snarled in fury as Jane twisted in place and opened fire. Every bullet pushed it back until finally its head split open, its acidic insides splashing all around its corpse. Shivering in place, Jane went and replaced the magazine as the door behind her finally opened. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Standing up, Jane saw that the Marines she was supposed to meet were all dead, the last survivor dying to hit the panel opening the doors. Quickly, the Marine pocketed the corpse's spare magazines and headed to the admin building where Tequila was located. As she came to the entrance, she heard Tequila mention something about movement, and Jane heard the undeniably terrifying cackle of something emlaughing/em. Shaking it off, she entered the building, and soon found herself in front of a locked door. Spotting the power terminal next to it, she had an idea of what was needed before Tequila even spoke, and moments later, inserted the power node into the slot. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The door opened, revealing Tequila waiting for her. "Good to see you Rookie," she said, before noticing with wide eyes the stains on the front of her pants. "The fuck happened to you Rookie?" Jane made a motion of something banging her with her fingers as she went over to the table and picked up a pulse rifle, mechanically checking the magazine and chamber for rounds. "Well shit," Tequila commented as she headed to the workstation. "I can't say I envy you, but, damn. Well, at least you're alive, right?" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane shrugged, her cunt still throbbing from the rape she had endured not even minutes ago. She paid only some attention as Tequila went about and talked to someone over the radio in a club. Moments later, Jane gulped as she was ordered to assist the team in the club. Taking a few spare magazines from a nearby gun rack, Jane headed out the way she came, and almost ran into another xeno. Remembering the last xeno that had cornered her, Jane took aim and seconds later, the alien's head was blasted apart. Sighing in relief, Jane resumed heading out, switching her pistol out for her newly acquired pulse rifle. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Running to the club, Jane listened with a dropping heart as the team got torn apart in the club, and as she stepped into the elevator to get into the club, the Marine took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves. She stepped in, and a few moments later, her blood chilled as she saw the inside for the first time. The xenos had… well, whatever the hell it was, it was flat out disgusting. Adjusting her grip on the pulse rifle, Jane followed Tequila's instructions and headed to the upper floor of the club, where more of the alien crap was strung up. She had made it to the walkway when the music began to hammer away. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emShit!/em Jane thought in panic as her motion tracker went off again, her weapon aiming up and everywhere as she sought to find the death happy aliens. There! The first alien went down in a deluge of blood and body parts as Jane shifted her aim to the next alien. It too died, and Jane backed up frantically as three more charged at her. A long burst that ate up the rest of her ammo took care of two of them, and she was desperately trying to reload when another alien slammed into her side, knocking her over, pulse rifle skidding to a stop several feet away. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane went to draw out her pistol when the xeno slammed a hand onto her wrist, pinning it in place as it hissed threateningly in her ear. She froze, shivering in place as the Marine was aware of just how close the alien's body was to hers, and then became even more terrified as the alien she had tried to kill advanced on her, the creature's gender becoming increasingly clear. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Like the last cock that had raped her, it was thick and ridged, and was surprisingly pale in comparison with the rest of the alien's hide. Jane gasped in fear as it-emhe/em-stepped closer to her, hissing in anticipation as the alien's length quivered, leaking a surprising clear fluid from its tip. She would have twisted her face away if the alien restraining her hadn't grabbed her head and pulled her torso off the floor, her head now at eye level with the advancing dick. emOh God no, not again!/em Jane thought as the advancing alien reached her, and with a savage jerk of his hips, filled her mouth with his cock. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"It was almost too much for her to handle, her lower jaw almost dislocating from the thrust. As it was, her mouth was still stretched painfully wide as the alien's tip stopped near the back of her throat. Jane gagged, helpless as her oral penetrator reveled in the feeling of the warm, tight confines of her mouth, the cock twitching. And behind her, the other xeno hissed impatiently as clawed fingers grabbed her ass. The Marine's eyes widened at the sudden realization seconds before the second alien dick in the span of an hour violated her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The two aliens screamed in joy as they began to saw in and out of her, almost using her as a double ended toy for their pleasure as Jane sobbed and cried between them. Her slick cunt, already stretched by her earlier rape, fared much better than her mouth as the thick monster of a cock started reaching deeper and deeper inside her throat before finally, the alien was stabbing his full length inside of her mouth, her face getting lightly bruised from every impact with the rigid exoskeletal groin. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane was beginning to see spots in her vision, her lungs void of air and her brain beginning to panic as the aliens began using her more fiercely, their cocks trying to shove themselves even deeper into her until finally, just as she was about to pass out, they came. As with the first alien, their cum was hot, and while the one fucking her snatch was a normal feeling, the sheer volume flooding into her mouth and throat was not. Jane struggled to swallow it all, trying to keep her trachea clear of the odd tasting semen as the alien finally pulled away, his cock still spasming. As she gasped in relief, coughing to catch her breath, the streams of alien cum flew out and landed across her face and hair, coating her in a slick slime. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The two rapists stumbled away, the session having drained them of their energy. Once Jane recovered, her eyes narrowed in rage as she crawled back over to her pulse rifle, and with shaking legs, stood up. The sharp emclack/em of a freshly reloaded pulse rifle was their first, and only clue of their imminent demise as Jane opened fire on them, their limbs and bodies getting torn apart in seconds. Spitting out a glob of cum, Jane searched the upper level one more time and snatched up a trio of grenades for the pulse rifle's launcher before moving to the elevator. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"In her daze, she barely took notice of the other Marines that greeted her, or the onslaught of xenos that poured in from the corridor. She did however snap out of her daze as Tequila ordered to run like fuck away from the place. She happily complied, shooting and avoiding the arms of the aliens all the way to the all too slow elevator. The elevator had barely come to a halt and opened its doors before Jane dashed out of it, noticing almost too late the giant hole in the grate. Stopping just in time, Jane looked around the room and quickly collected what little ammo there was before she heard Tequila order her into the sewers so that she could reach the extraction zone. Taking a deep breath, the Marine jumped in, and began running to her goal. And of course, xenos began to pop out of the drainage vents. A few bursts later, and she had a trail of bodies behind her before seeing a massive drop. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Steeling herself, Jane jumped and landed with only a heavy grunt as she rolled with the impact. She began to sprint, almost tasting escape before something popped behind her. emFUCK!/em She thought in a blind panic as the xeno grabbed her ankles, and pulled her into the grate, and the second her head hit the permacrete floor, she blacked out./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emRefinery/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"[][][]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane came to with the sensation of being dragged by her ankles. Blinking her eyes, the formerly unconscious Marine looked down past her armored chest to see what was pulling her and gasped. And the xeno dragging her heard it. Hissing in annoyance, it turned its head to 'glare' at her before several bursts from the VP-78 handgun in Jane's hands killed it. Shaking, Jane stood up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in a cave, okay, she could work with that. She was in a cave, and there was heavy duty industrial equipment all over the place. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Taking a deep breath, Jane checked the pouches on what remained of her armor for magazines to her pistol, and was relieved to know she had at least enough ammunition for the somewhat shitty pistol to hopefully get her to another gun. Taking a step forward, she had just enough time to recognize the signs of nausea before doubling up and vomiting up the vile mix of half digested MRE and alien cum. She stood there, shaking as the pain she had ignored in her adrenaline rush in the colony came back to her in full force. Her pussy was sore and raw, and as Jane stumbled forward, the Marine numbly realized that her ass checks were likely bruised from the raw fuckings she had received as well. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Climbing over a rock blocking her path out, Jane halted in front of it in fear as she saw – and emheard /em – the silhouette of a xeno eating an unlucky human. Quietly reloading her pistol, Jane slowly crept forward, sights trained on where the alien would be, had the alien not scurried off into the dark as she approached. She reached the body, and managed to choke back a sob (and urge to vomit again) at the mangled and torn sight of Lt. Marks. A low hiss snatched Jane's attention as she tossed out a flare on reflex, the flickering crimson light barely illuminating the xeno crawling on the ceiling. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She had managed to get one burst in before the xeno disarmed her with a swipe of its tail, the handgun clattering off into the darkness before the creature reared back, open wide for a heavy strike. Jane turned and leapt for her gun, only for the alien's heavy weight to crash down on her back. She flashed back to the colony maintainence tunnel, and in her panic, tried to crawl and wiggle out of the xeno's grasp. It – he, as evidenced by the shaft sliding between her ass cheeks now – was angered by her defiance, and with annoyed hiss, shoved himself roughly into her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane howled in agony as the cock speared itself into her virgin ass, the retreating organ's ridges adding to the sharp, burning pain as she closed her eyes, screaming and wailing. Her assailant, heedless of her pleas and cries of a mercy killing, continued to fuck her ass, tail waving about behind him in excitement. As the creature thrust faster and harder, Jane's screams lessened until she finally fell silent, her sobs the only sound coming out of her throat. Minutes later, he came, flooding her bowels with his seed; for her however, it was the end of a seeming eternity of torture. When the xeno pulled out for the last time, he hissed in satisfaction, cock retreating back inside his groin. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane lay on the ground, ass high up in the air as she seemed completely defeated. Huffing, the warrior turned away and began to tear into Marks' corpse again, the macabre crunch and tear of bone and flesh echoing through the stone halls. Moaning, Jane looked up from her spot on the floor and began crawling, cum slowly oozing out of her ass. The xeno had finally reached the other side of Marks' brutalized ribcage before the cold click of a discarded handgun interrupted his feeding. The alien barely had time to look up before several bursts of pistol fire tore into his cranium, the acidic blood and guts showering over Marks' body before the black corpse fell atop it. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Panting, Jane reloaded the pistol and stumbled over to a nearby vehicle, slumping on its side. And then, she cried. She cried over the unfairness of it all; her shit assignment, the shitty mission, and the pure fucking hell her life had turned into within the last couple of hours alone had turned into. Fuck, if the thing moving about in her abdomen-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane almost screamed again in terror as she rapidly took her vest off, and after chucking it off, fearfully felt and pushed down on her now unusually firm lower abdomen. emOh God no…/em, she thought to herself as the ramifications hit her like a hammer. The only dicks that had fucked her recently had all been xenos, and even then, they had only started straying from their usual 'kill or harvest everything in sight' schtick when she was… in the tunnel. Groaning in exasperation, Jane put her chest armor back on, swearing in anger. Still shaking, Jane pulled out a stim and popped it, sighing as the pain killing concoction took hold. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Advancing through the tunnels stiffly, Jane grimaced as she soon heard the hiss of yet another xenomorph. But a few well placed pistol bursts quickly took care of that problem. Finding an incline, Jane sighed in relief as she went up. "emRookie?! Holy shit, you're alive!/em" Tequila suddenly exclaimed over the radio. Jane grunted, reaching the heavy blast doors blocking her way. "emYou must have a guardian angel watching over you or something kid, lemme see if I can run a trace on your position… you're over by the refinery?/em" Refinery? Huh. That was new. "emThat was Major van Zandt's last known location. There should be an outbuilding close by, I'll need you to realign the dish on top of it so I can link up with the refinery./em" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The doors opened, and Jane headed out, almost firing as she saw a pair of xenos scurry off into the rocky outcroppings of the cliff side she was on. She quickly went inside the building, or at least, as fast as she could as she felt the alien spawn inside her squirm. Grunting in distress, Jane continued inside. Turning a corner, the Marine sucked in her breath as she saw the room covered in something, and yet another Marine on the floor, a small xeno attached to his face. Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw what looked like an egg open up with a sickening squelch. The facehugger had barely made it out of the egg before Jane had blasted the everloving shit out of it with the entire magazine. Shaking, she checked the Marine's body and pulled out several more pistol magazines. Jane looked around the room, and groaned, both at the generator and at the suddenly hard burst of movement from within her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"One power cell later, and Jane was going up the outbuilding's elevator, a double barreled shotgun in hand. How and why the Company decided to make a semiautomatic double barreled shotgun, the rookie didn't have a clue. If what she heard was right, the old M37 shotguns used years ago were, for their age, far more reliable than these steel stamped pieces of crap. And surprisingly more accurate too. Stepping into what she assumed was a control center, Jane would have continued had the chitter of a facehugger not froze her feet in place. Looking about wildly, she saw the small alien and with wild swing, aimed and fired a shell at the face-rape happy monster. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"And like most things in the galaxy, ten gauge buckshot did wonders in killing things in a quick and satisfying fashion. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Breathing fast, Jane brezzed up to the top of the building, where she saw the dish. Setting the shotgun down, she tapped a few keys and with a groan, the dish went ahead and pointed at the colony. Picking the shotgun up again, Jane went and tried to leave the building, only to run into a trio of xenos blocking her path. With her unwanted alien spawn moving even more restlessly than ever, the Marine simply was not in any mood to really care about the xenos. So, they ended up shot in the face. With excessive prejudice. However, Jane also took that time to sneak into a side room and grab a pulse rifle… with only one magazine inside it. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emWell, better than nothing,/em she thought as she left the outbuilding proper. Reaching the bridge heading to the refinery, she saw the doors open… and more xenos came crawling and running out towards her. Sprinting back, she switched to the pistol and with a pair of well placed bursts, fired upon a propane tank, detonating it and killing off a fair chunk of the advancing aliens. Between the shotgun and pulse rifle, the next four quickly fell. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Looking into the tunnel leading into the refinery, Jane gulped and headed in. emLike this /emcan't emend badly,/em she griped to herself as she strode in, her hands clenched tightly around her pistol. Walking through the halls, she quickly dispatched a stray facehugger before coming across a few stray magazines for both her main weapons. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"However, issues started cropping up the moment she arrived at the elevator. Listening in to Tequila, Jane quickly set up a bypass, only for tell tale hisses to echo off the walls. emOh fuck, not now!/em Jane swore in her head as she evaded and slipped past the small pack of killer, rape happy monsters. After killing the last one, and down to her last two mags for the shotgun, Tequila chimed in that the bypass module was finished. Sighing in relief, Jane removed the module and moved into the elevator. Suddenly, a sharp jab brought her down to her knees, gasping in pain as she felt the thing inside of her move down. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Crying in pain, she crawled out of the elevator, hoping for the pain to subside; a few moments later, her offspring settled down, allowing her to stand back up and find some extra ammo. Moving into the control room a few moments later, Jane hooked Tequila into the refinery's systems and sat down on the floor. With the state of her pants, it was ridiculously easy to get rid of them so that Jane could more or less see the inflamed lips of her snatch. And after sliding her vest off, she finally saw the bulge on her lower abdomen emmove/em. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane moaned as she felt the alien decide, 'Hey, I want out!' She panted and moaned as the creature, slowly, and not quite as painfully as she expected, wiggled its way out of her womb, down her bruised passage, and then finally squealed in excitement when its head exited. On hard-wired reflex, Jane flexed the muscles inside her, and with a wet plop, the infant xenomorph fully exited her, a thin layer of slime coating its body. Panting, Jane brushed her hair out of her face and looked down at her offspring. It was… small. Granted, for most creatures, a total length of nearly a foot and a half long wasn't exactly something to brag about, but to a creature whose skin would soon harden into something that resisted armor piercing explosive bullets on a consistent basis, it was surprising. Other than that, Jane felt… perhaps a flicker of maternal connection with it. The alien certainly thought so, as it slithered over to her to briefly nuzzle her thigh before turning back and leaving through a small vent nearby. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Minutes passed as Jane recovered from her birth. Pulling out yet another stim, she jabbed it into her arm, and with a pained groan, put her tattered pants back on with her armor, and set out to find van Zandt, as per Tequila's orders. She passed through what looked like a generator room, taking out the xenos in there in the process, and reached a staircase when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She slowly walked down, pausing only to switch her shotgun out for a discarded flamethrower. Reaching the bottom, Jane gulped as she spotted several eggs in her way. And while she would have loved to just incinerate the vile bastards, something was telling her to save the valuable fuel. So, out came the pistol. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Four dead facehuggers later, and Jane stood in shock at the body cocooned by the aliens. "Rookie? That you?" the Major asked, coughing badly, blood flying out. Jane nodded as she rushed to get him out. "No, don't! It's too late for me Rookie! Just make it quick!" Shaking uncontrollably, Jane backed up, pistol up as van Zandt began convolsing. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Do it Rookie!" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emBLAM! BLAMBLAMBLAM!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The tip of the pistol's barrel was smoking as van Zandt hung in his cocoon limply, a single entry wound in his skull as the chestburster hung out of his chest, its head blown near clean off. At that moment, her motion tracker went off, and Jane was fervently backpedalling, spraying flaming death onto every alien rushing her, surprisingly causing them to explode after a few moments. And after they were all killed off, it came as no small surprise to Jane that Tequila wanted her to leave the refinery by going emthrough/em the Hive. Like her life wasn't difficult enough as it was. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Shuffling over to the elevator, Jane got on, and when the doors opened, immediately opened fire on a xeno hanging on the wall opposite her. In a spray of pulse rifle rounds, it flew apart, along with the next xeno. The next cluster of eggs she saw, she ended up taking potshots at with her pistol. Once the facehuggers were dealt with, she jumped down and picked up a few stim packs that were laying on the ground and pocketed them. Damn, her cunt was still sore. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She slowly proceeded through the Hive, killing anything inhuman that stood, crawled, or scurried in her way. Reaching a set of thick blast doors, Jane sighed as she sort of tuned out Tequila before stepping through. Two steps in, and she froze in terror. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She was huge. Bigger than her spawn by excessively large factor, the Matriarch was seated at her throne, hissing at the intrusion upon her domain. Jane looked around, looking for an escape route. And of course, it emhad/em to be on the other side of the Matriarch. Slowly, she crept along the edge of the wall, ignoring Tequila's cries of attack before simply shutting off the radio. What surprised her though was why the eggs hadn't opened up yet. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"A faint tap of chitin on metal was the only clue Jane received before she jerked to the side, the warrior missing her by inches. Bringing her flamethrower about, Jane's finger was halfway to setting the alien on fire before another alien knocked her to her side. Swearing, Jane lost her grip on the weapon, and screamed in terror as the aliens quickly stripped her of her weapons, and surprisingly enough, her armor as well. Already weak, she could only put up a token defense as they dragged her closer to the Matriarch, her eyeless gaze fixed firmly upon the human. Jane was shivering as they brought her right in front of the massive xenomorph. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Rumbling in muted curiosity, the alien Queen slowly moved her larger set of arms and plucked the hapless Marine off the ground, bringing her closer to her heavily scarred 'face.' Jane flinched as the alien female began sniffing, taking in deep breaths of her scent (and the scents of the handful of xenos that had fucked her) before purring, seemingly pleased. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emOh shit, she's purring, the fuck is that supposed to mean?!/em Jane asked herself in fear as the Matriarch brought her closer to her maw. emOh FUCK!/em She would have struggled, but a sharp, low warning hiss from the alien holding her brought that to an end very quickly. Jane closed her eyes, her life flashing before her eyes. It was… actually kind of boring, in all honesty, the only excitement really being when she enlisted, and then she got to this hellhole, and the warm, slick fluid being carefully rubbed over her skin –/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Okay, now this was officially the emweirdest/em thing that Jane had even felt in her life. The Matriarch was secreting some weird, oddly floral smelling fluid from her mouth, and with her smaller arms, was gently massaging it into Jane's skin, starting with her bruised and abused lower regions. While uncomfortable at first, the Marine suddenly realized that the pain was vanishing, and a whole lot better than how the stims worked. In fact, she didn't feel sore at all anymore! emWell, when in Rome I guess,/em she thought as she closed her eyes, luxuriating in the gentle, soothing caresses of the xenomorph Matriarch. emIf I die in here… well, there are probably worse ways to go./em /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane was enjoying the caresses when the Matriarch did something completely unexpected. As one taloned hand rubbed the gel like substance into the skin under her right arm, the other small hand slowly ghosted over her left before gently sweeping over her left breast. Jane let out a gasp, stiffening at the sudden shot of pleasure. The Matriarch purring, almost coyly as the alien ceased her massage. Blinking her eyes, Jane looked up at where the eyes on any other being would be, shivering in place. Holy fuck, what was that stuff? The Matriarch readjusted her grip on the Marine with her two larger hands before going to town in exploring her body like a lover would. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Firm fingers ghosted over her, testing and probing and teasing the human. Jane, for her sake, was letting loose shaky breaths as the Matriarch seemed to find all the spots that set her off. While the peaks of her full breasts were a point of pride for her, the spot where her breasts subtly joined her chest was a place that if touched just right would –/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The xenomorph Queen slowly, tantalizingly let the tip of one taloned digit drag on that spot. With a cry of unexpected rapture, Jane came, her pussy clamping down on reflex as her juices flowed. The Matriarch cooed, lowering her head to sniff the apex of Jane's legs. And slowly, almost as not to scare the Marine, the Matriarch's second mouth extended. Jane could barely move as the appendage stopped just short of the lips of her cunt. The Matriarch made a noise that sounded like curiosity. Jane gulped and nodded. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The Matriarch moved ever so closer, and then, the second mouth met Jane. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Of all the things that Jane had expected, getting her pussy lips nibbled on by the Matriarch of all beings was something that would never see the light of day if it ever made it into a debrief report. Either way, the gentle yet sharp pricks of the smaller mouth's teeth sent a tingle of excitement running up her spine. The Matriarch made slow nips for a few minutes, and the Marine was starting to squirm in building orgasm. Purring, the xenomorph pulled her mouth back and then slowly pressed her closed jaws firmly on the sweet, delectable human's lower lips. And then, they went in. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane screamed, the jaws filling her better than the alien dicks that had ravaged her earlier as she came again for the second time in mere minutes. Already, the slightly ribbed texture of the jaw's structure was hitting all the right spots as it slowly moved back and forth inside her. And because the Matriarch was still purring as she held her there, Jane was one of the very select few, if not the first, to be penetrated by a still breathing xenomorph sized vibrator. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The Matriarch on the other hand, was excited for an entirely different reason. This creature in her grasp had, somehow, managed to bear a xenomorph offspring. And from the taste inside of her, it was only recently that the young one had been spawned. That, and this human did in fact taste divine; almost as good as the Matriarch had been in her prime. Rumbling in newfound arousal, the Matriarch pressed her jaws against Jane, opening the lower jaw only slightly, and licked. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Whatever level of forbidden rapture Jane was on, it was certainly seemingly worth getting her ass reamed by a horde of horny face-raping, omnicidal monsters. And when the Matriarch's long, thin tongue kissed faintly the entrance to her womb, Jane's brain decided to say 'Fuck it' and shut down from the sheer pleasure overload. The Matriarch growled in pleasure as Jane's form went limp in her grasp, the xenomorph's tongue exploring the deepest interior of the human's tunnel. She was trying to sense just how capable this human was on the subject of breeding more of her children, and…. Sweet Matriarchs before her, she was perfect! /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Pulling her tongue back in, the Matriarch went to work, and soon, her jaw and tongue were liberally coating the human's cunt and womb with her royal jelly, the alien genetic material changing Jane only slightly, but just enough for what was to come next. Once her work was done, the Matriarch, pulled herself out of Jane and hissed loudly for her brood to enter her chambers. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane was slowly coming off of cloud nine. Blinking her eyes, she moaned as she spotted several dozen dark forms cutting into the soft glow of the refinery's light from under the Matriarch. Crawling to her fours, Jane was about to get up when she heard the Matriarch roar, one that commanded her offspring to attack. Jane's blood ran cold, and just as she was about to spring away, the first member of the horde collided with her, his cock slipping into her stretched pussy. Shouting in defiance, Jane looked back to see how many aliens she was going to have to get away from, and paled as the xeno atop her shoved her roughly deeper onto the warm metal grating. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She… was going to be here a while. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"[][][]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Tequila was worried as she tried to find the Rookie through the colony and refinery's surveillance systems. Her last confirmed contact with the younger Marine was hours ago, and she had said something about the Matriarch being there. Now, it was hilariously likely that the poor Rookie had been slaughtered or harvested, or maybe just raped to death. The disgruntled Latina was about to leave the control room when her radio crackled. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Rookie, is that you?" she called out, amazed at the voice on the other end. It was indeed the Rookie, and as she explained over the hail of gunfire and screaming xenos, she was well on her way to killing the Matriarch. She did, however, need Tequila to reset one of the systems in the refinery. Dropping her rifle, the Corporal quickly bypassed the bulk of the refinery's safety systems and rerouted the power connections. "Okay Rookie, whatever you're doing, do it again!" she cried out. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"In the refinery, the Matriarch's chamber was on fire. Like, seriously fucking burning to hell as Jane fired off a grenade, making a case of mining explosives detonate in front of the massive alien's face. Ducking under a Warrior's strike, Jane growled as she whacked it upside the head with her pulse rifle, killed it, and then dashed to the purge switch. Gripping it tightly, she howled in triumph as she pulled it down, and the roar of flame afterwards started cooking the Matriarch alive… as well as the emother/em set of explosives close by. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane's face went from eleation to stunned fear as she looked up to see the door to escape open. Ignoring the heat, she sprinted, the thick rivers of alien cum running down her legs and sides flying off with her movements as the Marine barely made it past the door, the thick metal slab shutting itself before a loud, yet muted emBOOM!/em caused the facility to rock. Steadying herself on the wall, Jane panted as she pressed down on her swollen belly and sighed. Great. Pregnant, again, and apparently at the Matriarch's urging too. emWell, bitch got what she deserved,/em Jane muttered to herself in her head before shuffling forward, hoping to find an exit soon enough./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emJungle/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"[][][]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"The refinery was still on fire as Jane stumbled out of the doors, the Marine's belly gravid from the orgy she had gone through before things had started blowing shit style="margin: 0px;" /spanStopping next to rock, she braced herself as one of her young squirmed inside her, sending shockingly erotic shivers up her style="margin: 0px;" /spanOnce her child (out of how many, she couldn't tell) settled down, Jane looked around, taking in her style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe was in one of the jungles of BG-386, and close by was a security checkpoint, its door partially style="margin: 0px;" /spanGripping her pulse rifle tightly, Jane slowly walked forward, her eyes scanning the tops of the style="margin: 0px;" /spanReaching the door, she took one step before falling back on her ass, shrieking in terror as a skinned body fell in front of style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"As she was getting back up, Jane saw …something land on the ground in front of her, its eyes flashing a sickly yellow-green before it leapt style="margin: 0px;" /spanShaking, she saw the next set of doors closed style="margin: 0px;" /spanSighing, she started climbing up the stairs on her right, picking up her pace slightly as she heard a Marine shouting obscenities at what she assumed were advancing xenos, even as Tequila told her to find a relay style="margin: 0px;" /spanReaching the top, she saw the Marine close to the inactive electric fence, firing wildly with his rifle; and right next to him was the fence and door style="margin: 0px;" /spanemWelp, beggars can't be choosers,/em Jane thought to herself as she went over and started inputting a security code to activate the style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Halfway through, Jane flinched as she heard the other Marine get grabbed by something and with a wet tear, was style="margin: 0px;" /spanHitting one last button, Jane stood up and saw the lone Warrior stand up, its cock halfway out his slit, leaking pre as it gazed at her style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe felt herself tremble as she leaned it to grasp the delicious organ-wait, No!span style="margin: 0px;" /spanShaking her head, Jane swiftly snapped the rifle up and fired a long burst directly into the alien's crotch; the xeno screamed in agony as the LAP-HE rounds shredded the cock and balls before quickly travelling up and tearing up the style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Shaking, Jane stared at the alien's body, stunned at what she had been about to style="margin: 0px;" /spanWhy… why had she been wanting to suck that monster's dick?span style="margin: 0px;" /spanThat thick, wonderful looking, ridged shaft of indescribable pleasures…-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Oh fuck, there she went again!span style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Jane shuffled over to the dropped weapon of the fallen Marine, her mind running through the horrors of her new style="margin: 0px;" /spanWhat could have made her want to fuck that alien?span style="margin: 0px;" /spanIt wasn't like she had been fucking them all that long style="margin: 0px;" /spanIf anything, the most time she had spent fucking and getting fucked by them was in the… style="margin: 0px;" /spanWith the Matriarch's supervision…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Gulping a suddenly dry mouth, Jane trembled as she nervously loaded her newly acquired M42C Marksman Rifle, the weapon auto-cycling a round into the style="margin: 0px;" /spanStepping away from the fence controls, Jane starting descending down the stairs when the motion tracker attached to her armor's collar style="margin: 0px;" /spanPausing, she glanced down at it to get a reading when she heard something spit in the style="margin: 0px;" /spanOn reflex, she ducked behind a piece of rubble and not a moment too soon, as a globule of acid-green fluid sailed by where her head had been and splashed on the style="margin: 0px;" /spanemNow they can spit?!/em Jane shouted in mental exasperation, clutching her new rifle tightly before she popped out of cover to find the alien through the rifle's style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Scanning the cliff walls in panic, she quickly found the alien in question, and was about to fire when the sudden splash of liquid on her left side took her attention and face fucked it back to style="margin: 0px;" /spanFully expecting a remarkably grisly end, Jane instead began to pant as her loins began to emburn/em in style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe was looking for the attacker even as her free hand slipped beneath the waistband of her tattered pant to press down hard against her clit, the delightful friction barely enough to make a style="margin: 0px;" /spanWait, why the hell was sh-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"-emit's too good, just let-/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"-No!span style="margin: 0px;" /spanJane moaned wantonly as her hand continued to press down and rub her clit and lips, the pregnant Marine's horniness reaching new style="margin: 0px;" /spanStruggling to pull her hand away from her throbbing clit, she looked up and saw a pair of xenos advancing on her, their sleek forms notably different than that of most she had seen so far; smaller, sleeker, more nimble, and from the sight of the bobbing cocks hanging below their bellies, no less style="margin: 0px;" /spanPanting in need, Jane moaned as another spike of arousal slammed into her, blind need for alien dick clouding her style="margin: 0px;" /spanIn seconds, she had just managed to sit herself up to an upright position before the aliens reached style="margin: 0px;" /spanThey looked at her curiously, sniffing deeply as they took in her style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"All this gave Jane a chance to pull off what little remained of her pants and lean back, pulling a leg back to expose herself to style="margin: 0px;" /spanThe aliens took one look at her soaked cunt and inviting asshole, and then at each style="margin: 0px;" /spanThe slightly larger of the two moved over to her, dog like, and quickly spooned her, his slim cock tip gently prodding the Marine's puckered style="margin: 0px;" /spanOne quick thrust later, and the heat brewing in her loins momentarily abated as Jane gasped, the alien's shaft spearing into her ass, filling her style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emYes, just like that, let them use me, let me be their-/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Jane shook her head clear of the thoughts, just as the other xeno edged over and inserted himself snugly inside her suddenly tight style="margin: 0px;" /spanWait, when the hell did it get tight- Jane howled as they began moving in concert, one going up her ass while the other swiftly pulled out of her cunt, until they switched their style="margin: 0px;" /spanIn short, the feeling of forbidden rapture swiftly crawled up her spine and sank its claws into her every style="margin: 0px;" /spanPanting and moaning like a bitch in heat, Jane whimpered in unwilling satisfaction as the two 'dog' aliens had their way her body, the one claiming her asshole nuzzling her hair, his brother attempting the same to her breasts, the pert mounds pressed firmly against the composite alloy of the style="margin: 0px;" /spanWithout warning, she came, loudly, almost feral-like as her quim clamped down on the xeno fucking her, attempting to milk him dry of his style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"He screeched, the wet, warm tightness of the pregnant human too much for the alien to style="margin: 0px;" /spanRope after rope of cum spilled out, only to rebound off her cervix before gushing out between the miniscule gaps between cock and style="margin: 0px;" /spanHis brother barely fared better, climaxing soon after as she clenched her ass tighter around the penile invader, her bowels soon flooded with cum as style="margin: 0px;" /spanThe two purred in content arousal as they snuggled closer to the fucked Marine, Jane panting in style="margin: 0px;" /spanMinutes passed, and the two aliens quietly slipped out of her, sniffing her to see how well she and her brood were style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"The scent coming off the female was that of a well-bred female, and the two of them decided to at least patrol the area for any potential threats, human or style="margin: 0px;" /spanThey left, leaving Jane alone with her stuffed holes and still swollen belly full of monster style="margin: 0px;" /spanFeeling the warm cum ooze out of her, the streams tickling her clit with subdued glee, Jane crawled over to the M42 and picked it back up, and style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Two gunshots rang out, and two dead xenos hit the ground as Jane rested, letting the cum flow out of her for a few minutes before getting sitting back style="margin: 0px;" /spanPulling out a knife, she got to work cutting through the fabric around her groin and ass; knowing how shit had been going for her so far, Jane was just going to cut the damn knot and at least make it somewhat easier for those strapping, virile- fuck, not now!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Groaning, Jane slipped her… holed pants back on and shuffled over to the gate, her eyes drifting to the cool swamp water flowing through the… style="margin: 0px;" /spanWell, that would certainly be helpful right about style="margin: 0px;" /spanTaking a few steps forward, she heard a hiss and just barely managed to duck under a glob of the lust spit a xeno spat at style="margin: 0px;" /spanBringing her pulse rifle up, Jane fired off a grenade, dislodging the hapless xeno from its perch and spreading its limbs out over the swamp floor with messy style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Sighing in relief, Jane shuffled over to a nearby rocky outcropping, and in a few moments, had stripped herself of her armor and style="margin: 0px;" /spanLaying down in the water, Jane moaned as the cool water flowed around and into her, the sharp cold helping to diffuse and calm her nerves as the water went cloudy with the mess of alien and human genital style="margin: 0px;" /spanClosing her eyes, Jane simply let herself go for a few minutes, the alien spawn inside her twisting and winding slowly inside her style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Soon, sleep claimed her, her mind getting clouded…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emShe was in a forest, dressed in her style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe looked around, searching for style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe heard a branch snap behind her, and she started running, style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe ran and ran, the thing chasing her coming closer and style="margin: 0px;" /span/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emSuddenly, a xeno style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe stopped, confused and style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe heard her pursuer cry out, and her gut twisted into a cold style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe ran through twisted winding tunnels and soon came into a large style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe expected a Queen, but the sight that greeted her was something far style="margin: 0px;" /span/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emIt was… well, her, but style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe was wrapped in the resin that so decorated the xeno hives, her belly and breasts swollen as a pack of xenos of many types surrounded her, seemingly protecting style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe leaned back on her meaty throne, hiking a leg up to present her shaved pussy to the style="margin: 0px;" /span/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emJane would have recoiled at the sight had she not felt her own hand caress her own lower style="margin: 0px;" /spanFrom behind her, a deep, bone-shuddering rumble sounded, and Jane had only the time to think about fleeing before she was snatched up in a large leathery style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe looked at her captor and saw an alien that seemed similar to a Queen in general build, but lacked the extra pair of arms and overall style="margin: 0px;" /spanBut yet, for some reason, she felt like she knew this alien…./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"em'Mother,' a voice resounded in her style="margin: 0px;" /span'Why do you fight us?'/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"em…/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emThe fuck?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emThe alien holding her brought its head down to her and nuzzled her gingerly, a 'gentle' purr causing her body to tremble style="margin: 0px;" /span'You are different Mother,' the voice continued, and Jane realized that the speaker was the alien holding her, 'The Great Mother knew style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe gave you a style="margin: 0px;" /spanWhy do you resist it?'span style="margin: 0px;" /span/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emWell, probably because she was a human, and weren't xenos usually supposed to try and kill just about everything in sight?span style="margin: 0px;" /span/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"em'For many Mothers, yes,' the large alien stated as it, no, HE, brought her over to the pregnant figment of her, only to see that she was getting fucked gently by a style="margin: 0px;" /span'You are not like style="margin: 0px;" /spanYou birthed us style="margin: 0px;" /spanYou are a treasure we must style="margin: 0px;" /spanThose White Men… they do not care for you.'span style="margin: 0px;" /span/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"emWas he talking about those Weyland-Yutani bastards?span style="margin: 0px;" /spanIf that was the case, that shit had been evident for style="margin: 0px;" /spanIt just so happened to be that Wey-Yu had far too much power with the government to care about the little guy at the style="margin: 0px;" /spanHer son style="margin: 0px;" /span'Then why fight for them?'span style="margin: 0px;" /spanActually, she wanted to get the hell off this damned planet with the few remaining Marines style="margin: 0px;" /spanThey were Jane's… Hive, for lack of a better style="margin: 0px;" /span/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"em'Perhaps we can continue this discussion another time,' her child style="margin: 0px;" /span'But now, you must style="margin: 0px;" /spanYou're not safe….'/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Jane woke with a jolt, sending water style="margin: 0px;" /spanGrabbing her pistol off a nearby rock, the Marine scanned the area for any threats before lowering it, seeing style="margin: 0px;" /spanSlowly standing up, she felt the cool rivulets trickle down her supple form, drops teasing the rock hard tips of her breastsspan style="margin: 0px;" /spanas she moved to get dressed again… only to see that her pulse rifle and marksman rifle were missing, along with most of her style="margin: 0px;" /spanMouth hanging open in disbelief, Jane flipped off the powers that be as she put on her armor… which pretty much only covered up her torso, shins, and style="margin: 0px;" /spanNow thoroughly pissed, Jane stalked over to where hopefully a path to the relay tower style="margin: 0px;" /spanAnd hell, not even those two facehuggers could get in her way, her pistol barking out leaden death at the small style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Reaching the relay, Jane quickly bypassed the system's fail safes, and watched with bated breath as Tequila flew by in the style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"And then it got shot style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Swearing angrily, she took a step back to the path before doubling over, clutching her style="margin: 0px;" /spanWhile the rigid confines of her armor didn't help much to begin with, the fact that her children were wanting to be born was something that she didn't exactly expect to happen style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe glanced back at the gatehouse and stumbled over to the small style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"A good ten minutes of careful crawling, sliding, and pained shuffling, and Jane was in a small shack, her legs spread wide as she panted and groaned, pushing the first of the aliens inside of her out of style="margin: 0px;" /spanOne, two, three, Jane lost track as she pushed with all her might, her skin slick with style="margin: 0px;" /spanSoon, it was over as one last alien infant slid out of her passage to the not quite cold floor style="margin: 0px;" /spanPanting exhaustedly, Jane looked down and saw seven small, slithering forms bunched together, all of them close to her as they and their mother style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Looking at them, Jane paused to actually think about her style="margin: 0px;" /spanHere she was, on an alien planet, with her recently birthed alien children by style="margin: 0px;" /spanemBut was it really that/em?span style="margin: 0px;" /spanshe thought to style="margin: 0px;" /spanemI mean, sure, I didn't exactly struggle all that much to begin with, but that was because I thought I was going to be ripped style="margin: 0px;" /spanAnd even afterwards, with all those sexy… hard… bodies, moving and fucking and loving me, I didn't style="margin: 0px;" /spanFuck, this is… what did the Matriarch /emDOem to me?/emspan style="margin: 0px;" /spanJane was snapped out her musings by a pitiful mewl from her style="margin: 0px;" /spanGlancing down, she spotted a small, limbless infant rubbing itself by her side, looking up at her with what she hoped were puppy dog style="margin: 0px;" /spanIf that idiom worked with eyeless murder style="margin: 0px;" /spanSighing, Jane reached over and gingerly picked up the infant, taking in the unbelievably soft and supple chitin that would soon harden into a bullet resistant shell, marveling at the unusual streaks of dirty gold along its style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"…okay, so emmaybe/em they could be cute when they weren't covered in blood, guts, and style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Her stomach rumbled, making Jane style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe had puked out her MRE hours ago, and she hadn't had time to eat much then before style="margin: 0px;" /spanStanding up gingerly, she looked around the shack and found a couple of MREs that she, and she supposed, her children, could eat with little to no style="margin: 0px;" /spanCooking the food, Jane set the stew from one MRE on the floor for the aliens to eat while she settled for what was supposed to be spaghetti with style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"She hated style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"They all ate in silence, and soon, full, Jane huffed in satisfaction as she found a fresh pair of style="margin: 0px;" /spanPutting them on, she saw that her children, now full, had slithered over to a dark corner to rest and style="margin: 0px;" /spanHer face fell as she picked up her pistol, as well as the pulse rifle and DMR from the style="margin: 0px;" /spanWould she be able to-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;" style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"No matter what their fathers did, no matter how much she was getting paid to kill their kind… Jane just couldn't do style="margin: 0px;" /spanAnd that was, much to her surprise, not a thing her suddenly lewd and fuck hungry side had tried to tell style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe just couldn't do style="margin: 0px;" /spanShaking her head, she pulled a switch so she could try to reach the next gateway style="margin: 0px;" /spanGripping her pulse rifle tightly, Jane took one step towards the door, and the lumbering, pitch black form of a xeno warrior filled the style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe fired off a burst, cutting the xeno in half as it screeched in agony. span style="margin: 0px;" /spanShuddering, Jane stepped out of the shack and pressed on, xeno after xeno falling from a combined hail of pulse rifle and heavy armor piercing style="margin: 0px;" /spanOnce she made it to the gate, Jane let out a sigh of relief… only to find the entire site style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"And then this… Katya lady jacked into her armor's radio style="margin: 0px;" /spanFrom the way she spoke, Jane could only assume that Katya was an android, likely one geared for long distance administrative style="margin: 0px;" /spanBut still, worse allies could be style="margin: 0px;" /spanSearching through the outlying buildings, Jane shot apart only a solitary facehugger before grabbing a power node to haul inside the main style="margin: 0px;" /spanSetting it in, Jane reloaded her rifles with what little ammo she had left and headed up the stairs, only to barely avoid getting her face clawed off by a style="margin: 0px;" /spanSaid xenomorph found out what happens when an eleven millimeter ferric tungsten round hits organic style="margin: 0px;" /spanNeedlessly, it ended rather style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Jane moved over to the control panels near the massive rocket resistant windows and punched in the access codes that Katya said into her style="margin: 0px;" /spanSighing as the building's servers buzzed into action, she tensed up as a xeno crawled up the side of the building, up onto the window… when all of a sudden, a flash of light struck and obliterated the alien on the style="margin: 0px;" /spanSputtering in shock, Jane backed away from the window as fast as her tired legs could get style="margin: 0px;" /spanKatya wisely sent the storm shutters down, blocking her form from view of the most likely invisible style="margin: 0px;" /spanGrabbing what little ammo was in the room, Jane rushed out of the building, avoiding the unusual triple laser targeting sights and xenos at the same time as she headed to the only other open door in the style="margin: 0px;" /spanSprinting in terror through the doors, Jane didn't stop until she was halfway down the road, the pavement cracked and warped from… something style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Shaking her head, Jane slung the pulse rifle back before pulling out the M42, its scope more than powerful enough to see any threats to her life – and dignity – before they would reach style="margin: 0px;" /spanAnd as she passed though another set of doors, that was when the universe decided to laugh in her style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Not even minutes later, and Jane was sitting on the ground, back against a tree, her hands wrapped around the ridged cocks of the dog xenos, her hands slick with their pre and the fire in her loins coming back in a blazing style="margin: 0px;" /spanSurprisingly enough, their dicks were actually rather pliable; the ridges were made out of some sort of cartilage, and the actually dick flesh that was making Jane's mouth involuntarily water felt more like a human's than anything style="margin: 0px;" /spanBut right now, her mind was too busy resisting, and failing to resist, the spicy, musky smell wafting over to her from the alien style="margin: 0px;" /spanOnce she felt the warm, sticky fluid cover every inch of the two males, Jane leaned over and barely flicked the tip of her tongue over the apex of the male in her style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"The two xenos' screeches mingled with each others, one in bliss, the other annoyed that he wasn't getting the attention his sibling style="margin: 0px;" /spanSmirking deviously, Jane sent her right hand lower on the male's spire before she hit the border of soft, carnal flesh and hard, violent style="margin: 0px;" /spanAnd then, she traced a finger along the seam in which the alien's dick was style="margin: 0px;" /spanThe sensation proved too much for the male as he came violently, rope after rope of off-white seed landing all across her face, her hair, her neck; the sensation, Jane realized, was not style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"While his brother fell off to the side in a daze, Lefty was growling in possible style="margin: 0px;" /spanHe wasn't going out like that, not while he had a wet hole so close to his cock!span style="margin: 0px;" /spanShoving Jane to the ground, he started stalking up to her, only to pause as Jane reached over to her sides and style="margin: 0px;" /spanWith several muted clicks, her vest fell off, revealing her full breasts to the xeno, their size now more than a handful for most style="margin: 0px;" /spanLefty would have grinned if he were capable of it as he lunged forward, his cock dragging itself along her chest until something soft and decadent stopped style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Jane on the other hand was finding herself reluctantly eager to give Lefty a boobjob, the tip of his length only just reaching her chin from where he rested in her style="margin: 0px;" /spanHe pulled back, and the Marine shivered as those ridges, those tantalizing ridges that reduced her to a quivering mess when they scraped her inner walls dragged along her sensitive style="margin: 0px;" /spanThe xeno apparently agreed, as he began pumping his dick even faster between her style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"The sharp contrast between her soft flesh and his hot shaft spurred Jane's ecstasy to new style="margin: 0px;" /spanIn the spur of the moment, when the xeno's tip reached her chin, Jane leaned her head forward and took the tip in her mouth, lashing at it with her style="margin: 0px;" /spanLefty let out a shrill cry at the unexpected attention, and began rutting her cleavage as hard as he style="margin: 0px;" /spanBetween the scandalous humping of her chest, the thick, dominating scent of their musk, and or Jane's slow mental corruption, the Marine soon felt the swells of climax fast style="margin: 0px;" /spanWith one last squeeze of her breast, Jane tried to clamp down as best she could on the alien's titanium-stiff style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"With a howl, the alien style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"With a shudder, she style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"With a mighty thrust, he spilt himself all over her style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"With the wet splat of cum hitting her, she style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Lefty unceremoniously fell off to her side, dazed at the sheer joy of the alien's first boob job… and also his last, as Jane rolled over, picked up the small sniper rifle, and fired one shot directly into his style="margin: 0px;" /spanRighty was up on his limbs almost a moment later, wobbling unsteadily as the xeno's cock hung loosely under him, only for his head to get blown off as style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Reloading the rifle, Jane went and wiped the cum off her as best as she could before putting her vest back style="margin: 0px;" /spanThrough the rest of the jungle, she listened to her motion tracker and checked her rifle's scope, finding xenos with relative ease before blasting them to style="margin: 0px;" /spanOnce she reached the next set of blast doors, she saw what seemed to be a pair of ravaged style="margin: 0px;" /spanMoving in slowly, Jane flinched at the sight of the pale, murky blood that pooled under the style="margin: 0px;" /spanemAndroids?span style="margin: 0px;" /spanHere?span style="margin: 0px;" /spanWhat the fu-/em, Jane thought just as one of the 'bodies' jerked in place, rising up with a marksman rifle in style="margin: 0px;" /spanOn reflex, Jane fired off three rounds into the android, and with a wet gurgle, the combat android fell back to the ground and unleashed a small style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Jane barely listened to Katya's shock at the mention of the combat androids as she opened up the blast style="margin: 0px;" /spanTaking a breaching position, she aimed with her high powered rifle and quickly took out the closest ' style="margin: 0px;" /spanMoving back into cover, the Private reloaded the rifle quickly before switching over to the pulse style="margin: 0px;" /spanShe popped out of cover, and seeing a pair head straight for her, racked a grenade into the launcher and let it style="margin: 0px;" /spanThe small explosive detonated on impact with the closest 'droid's chest, blowing it apart as it temporarily stunned the one behind it long enough for her to pour lead into the style="margin: 0px;" /spanMoving to each body to collect ammo, Jane followed the tunnel to where it caved in before looking at the giant tear in the style="margin: 0px;" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; margin: 0px 0px 13px;"Why the hell did she think that hole looked like a vagina, and why was she okay with that?span style="margin: 0px;" /spanThat was a question for some other time as Jane jumped in, unaware of what was soon to happen to her soon./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emRuins/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"[][][]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane advanced slowly through the caves, her eyes on her tracker as she held her small sniper rifle tightly in her hands. Katya was attempting to guide her forward, but the Marine was, for once, not in need of guidance. Making her way forward, Jane, with the liberal usage of thrown flares, found and shot just about every single alien in the cave. Listening in to the crashed emTyphoon/em's radio chatter, Jane tried to rush through the cave a little faster, and would have made it had she not ran into a thick slab of alien door. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emThere is no way my luck is THAT fucked up,/em she thought before stopping. emActually, I take that back. Knowing my luck, this is practically nothing./em Shoving the bypass module inside, Jane reloaded her weapons as she heard the angry cries of a group of xenos. Taking aim, Jane opened fire with her pulse rifle, managing to nail one and gravely injure the other before the last xeno approached her and knocked her to a nearby pillar. The back of her head hit the stone, throwing stars all across her vision as the xeno towered over, its hands snapping forward to roughly drag her head down to its raging stiff cock. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The Marine started salivating the moment the thick shaft came into view, and without further ado, wrapped her lips around the crown of the alien's dick. Lashing her tongue at the various ridges and grooves, Jane moaned as the xeno's musk assailed her nose, her crotch growing wet with unbidden arousal. This was, of course, to stay alive for a few minutes more. And yet, somehow, Jane couldn't get enough of the bitter-spicy taste of the xeno's equivalent of pre. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Hissing, the alien slowly brought its hand around Jane's head… and forcefully pulled her deeper onto his cock. Jane's eyes flew open wide as the girth spread her jaw wider, the tip of the monstrous spire poking into her throat. Gagging, Jane struggled to pull away, but her partner was having none of it. Gripping her head tighter, he hissed as he slowly pushed himself even deeper into her mouth, muffling her moans and cries of protest. Gulping in rising terror, Jane struggled to hold her breath as the alien towering above her gave one, final jerk of its skeletal hips, sheathing his length inside of her throat. And if one were to look at them, they would note the obscene bulge the alien's turgid shaft made as it rested inside Jane's esophagus. And then, he pulled emback/em. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emHOLY FUCK!/em Jane screamed mentally as the semi-hard barbs caught in her throat, the pliable tips tugging and releasing in painful, yet arousing spikes of sensation that made her knees quiver and eyes water. The second that the tip of the dick reached her lips, she took a deep breath through her nose and braced herself as the xeno began to face-fuck her in earnest, the beast somehow taking care not to bash her face head on with the chitin covering his groin. And as her throat began to get sore from the seemingly rabid tempo of the alien's thrusts, Jane tried, with mixed success, to keep breathing and to swallow what pre there was before it choked her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Suddenly, without any warning, Jane knew what was going to happen next. Swallowing the latest spurt of pre, she tried her best to repress her gag reflex as the xeno roared, shoving itself proverbially balls deep before the thick slab of flesh pulsed tellingly. Jane flinched at the absolutely emrevolting/em feeling of the first spurt of alien cum being deposited directly into her stomach, tears beginning to run down the sides of her face, mixing with the strands of drool that almost caked onto her jaw and neck. The second shot of cum wasn't much better, and Jane simply couldn't handle the third and fourth. As the xeno pulled out of her, the rising rush of bile and cum followed, and the second the dick left, Jane was doubling over, coughing it all out. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The xeno hissed in resplendent pleasure as it recovered, only to faintly feel the press of a small gun's barrel against the bottom of his groin. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Make that three dead xenos. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Hearing the hack tool beep in completion, Jane stood up and pulled it out, tucking it way as the door slid open. Collecting her weapons, and reloading, Jane stepped into the ruin and ducked behind a wall as combat androids opened fire on her position. Pulling up her DMR, Jane popped out just enough to deliver three rapidly fired bullets into the chest of the closest android, killing it as its companion opened fire with a pulse rifle of its own. Reloading, Jane shifted to the other side of the wall and repeated herself, bringing it down with relative ease as she spotted a sniper above her in her weapon's scope. However, she wasn't about to let a few grenades go away either. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"With a speed that belied all the births and total discomfort she had been through in the past few hours, Jane dashed forward, grabbed the belt of grenades, and dropped into cover before the androids could react. Walking forward and towards the only set of stairs, Jane loaded her pulse rifle's underslung launcher, racked it, and fired a grenade up the stairs. The small, thumb sized explosive sailed through the air and detonated on the far wall, shredding the synthetic hiding there and causing the propane tank next to it to explode, finishing it off. emWhat's with all these damn propane tanks?/em Jane thought as she climbed up the steps. emCan't they just use charcoal or something?/em /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Rounding the corner, Jane yelped as an android that had looked like it was dead decided to sit up and try to kill her. The next grenade launched killed it too, as well as the sniper across the room from her as she ran to the far wall. Racking in the next explosive, Jane checked her surroundings and sighed as no android made itself active. Pausing to collect ammo, Jane went back to the closest hole in the wall and gulped. Katya made a comment about climbing, and Jane had to grudgingly comply, scaling the enormous blocks of ruined stone. Reaching the top, Jane saw a pair of survivors milling about, their heads looking everywhere for the xenomorph shaped horrors. Jumping down, Jane ignored their cries of surprise in favor of eyeing the Smartgun beside them. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"What followed next was what seemed to Jane to be one, long, continuous shitfest of death, bullets, screaming, pain, bullets, aliens exploding, profanity flying through the air like missiles, and more bullets. And once the ammo for the Smartgun went out, Jane went back and grabbed her pulse rifle and mini-sniper cannon and headed to the crashed dropship. Killing off another wave of bugs, Jane panted as the dropship's pilot talked about how the bugs had dragged Tequila away. Reloading and gathering ammo, Jane led the Marine forward. Taking a corner through a doorway, the two Marines gasped in visceral terror as another type of alien literally empulled off/em the head of another Marine, chittering arrogantly before vanishing in a web of energy. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Scared out of their combined wits, the two Marines proceeded forward through the ruins, killing the majority of the dog xenos they came across. Well, up until the pilot foolishly stood by an open grate and got dragged into it by a hungry xeno. Swearing up a storm, Jane cleared the area before hacking through the next door, her emotions boiling over. Why was this happening to them? Why did all these Marines have to die? Why, why, WHY?! The door split open, and Jane moved on, her weapons at the ready as she came across… an arena of some sort? It was big, it had a spiky ass fence around it, and Jane wanted emnothing/em to do with it. Reaching the bottom of the steps, Jane's blood went cold at the demonic chuckle that suddenly reverberated through the air as she saw a small hut next to the stone pyramid she was at. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Reaching the huts door, she managed to pry it open before she heard a roar behind her. Whirling about, Jane choked out a cry of terror as the monster from before grabbed her by the throat, some kind of arm blades extended as it tossed her through the air like a ragdoll into the arena. Screaming all the way down, Jane came to a skidding stop inside the arena as it jumped in after her, studying her. Gasping in pain, Jane looked over to where her weapons had all fallen, meters away. It felt like kilometers as Jane looked up at the creature in defiance. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"It chattered once more, head cocked as it looked at her. From the multitude of scans it had taken with its bio-mask previously, the yautja hunter knew that this human was female. She had been armed, of course, which made her viable prey. But her scent… well, that was almost certainly something of interest to the hunter. Add on to the fact that she had had Serpent spawn inside of her and wasn't currently dead, that brought on a few questions. Wanting to test his rapidly forming theory, the yautja released his musk, making sure that the breeze in the arena made it hit the human full force. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane was scrambling for the pulse rifle when something musky and spicy assailed her nose, stopping her in her tracks. It… it was making her wetter, far wetter than the xenos had been able to, and it terrified her as the monster advanced arrogantly towards her. Shaking her head, Jane fell back on her ass as she scrambled for the pulse rifle. The hunter growled, stepping forward more quickly, releasing more of his musk as he did so. Jane's hand finally grasped the handle to the weapon, and she twisted in place, the fabric of her pants almost inflaming the slick juncture between her legs as she pulled the trigger. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Ah, a female with fire! The hunter deftly dodged the barrage of bullets, activating his cloak as he continued to watch the human female squirm in lust before him. Jane was gasping for breath as her lust burned and seared her nerves. With a clatter of metal and composite plastics, the pulse rifle's handle slipped out of her hand as her other hand dived down the front of her pants. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Swearing in mixed anger and pleasure, Jane shoved three of her fingers in her now drenched cunt and mewled in need. Whatever that alien did, whatever the hell she was smelling, it was sending her hormones into Goddamn overdrive, and it fucking emsucked/em. She couldn't stop the raging inferno inside her loins, and everything was fucking tender all of a sudden. Her clit ached painfully, touching her inner self, while satisfying, wasn't doing much at the moment, and her nipples… sweet Jesus, her nipples were chaffing painfully under her shirt and vest, and it was driving her emnuts!/em Howling in unwanted and sudden orgasm, Jane struggled to rip her clothing off, just to stop the seeming hyperstimulation of her body. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Rumbling excitedly at the sight, the hunter suddenly realized that a certain part of his anatomy was painfully restricted. Uncloaking, he let the human on the ground gaze up at him in longing need before reached a hand down to his groin, and removed his coverings. Jane froze, her mouth dry as the massive humanoid in front of her stood there, arrogantly and justly proud of the big fucking emdick/em sticking up from between his legs. Fuck, the damn thing was easily as long as her forearm, and from the looks of it, he was thick enough to give the xenos a run for their money as well. Jane could only stare as the hunter approached her, the musk's scent growing and clogging her senses before finally the hunter struck. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Rough hands grabbed and ripped off her armor and pants, leaving her nearly as nude as she was in the jungle. Panting for breathe, Jane looked up at the muscular, well defined form of the alien clearly about to screw her brains out, his erection painfully straining up towards the sky. emNot like everything else hasn't tried to fuck me over at least once on the planet anyway,/em she thought to herself, just before she was shoved back onto the cold stone ground. The hunter loomed over her, his power obvious as his cock tip quickly settled itself at her once sacred entrance. Jane tried to brace herself. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She failed. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"With a roar, the hunter threw himself into her, her walls stretching almost painfully around the girthy intruder as Jane screamed in climax. The hunter reveled in her exquisite tightness before pulling himself back; Jane moaned in helplessness as the giant shaft left a vacant space inside of her. Said void was quickly filled back up with a bruising slap of their waists as the hunter began to fuck her. It wasn't screwing, it wasn't having sex, it was fucking. Each jerk of his hips slammed his tip into the woman's cervix, which brought with it a dull pain and a sharp jolt of rapture with each forceful impact. Liquid passion flowed freely from Jane's cunt, trying to ease the harsh friction the hunter had against her: it didn't help much, considering how his thick maleness filled her, but the lewd, wet sucking sounds of their joining definitely had an effect, as Jane shuddered in orgasm yet again. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The hunter was almost about to lose it as he claimed the nubile female under him. Unlike a female of his kind, she wasn't likely to throw him off, much less kill him in a fit of passion, so he could definitely go as hard as he wanted to without fear of losing his testicles. That she was far wetter, and tighter, than any yautja female was a side bonus. A very good, salacious bonus. While he pinned her torso down with one hand, his palm nearly covering her fitting bust, the hunter roughly grabbed her waist with his free hand and lifted it off the ground, his hips still hammering away at hers. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The result was that now, instead of the thick shaft stopping at her cervix, Jane was almost under constant, unforgiving orgasm as the hunter shoved himself straight into her womb relentlessly. And the hunter was quick to follow as he bellowed, roaring his claim to the sky as he climaxed inside of her. Jane was barely aware enough to glance up at her trim belly and gasp in shock and terror as her skin embulged/em. The mix of his thick cock and his equally thick spunk filling her up sent her crashing into yet another explosive climax, and it was then that Jane simply blacked out. The hunter held onto her as he came inside of his new toy for several minutes as the flow tapered off. As his length softened, he pulled out with a slick sucking sound before finally popping out, cock flopping down lazily as he looked down at her remarkably still tight snatch. With a female of his own species, it was unlikely that he would still be in the area, much less still in one piece after he had successfully bedded the female; the ooman before him had seemingly passed out from his rough claiming and simply lay there defenseless as his seed oozed out of her slowly. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Suddenly, he felt something wet on the hand he had used to pin the female down. Glancing down, his mask scanned the liquid and quickly showed the results to the mask's HUD. It was… sweet Paya, was the ooman lactating? If so…. Purring at the unbelievable luck he was having, the hunter pulled out his combi-stick and extended it before sticking it deeply into a nearby wall. The hunter quickly assembled a makeshift trestle for his new pet to hang off of, the new structure loosely resembling a 'T' with a small ledge for her to rest her weight on if she needed it. Lifting her up, the hunter swiftly tied her to her new harness and admired his handiwork. Her chest was now roughly level with his, and her recently plowed pussy was exposed for his taking whenever he wished. But first…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The hunter reached up and gripped the tubes connecting his bio-mask to his armor tightly before pulling. The hiss of pressurized air barely overtook his churr of delight as his dark golden eyes flickered over Jane's form without anything between them. Clicking his mandibles together without the dull discomfort of his mask, the hunter leaned his head down, inhaling the female's scent deeply. Oh yes, she would do emnicely/em. Running a lithe tongue over his teeth, the yautja cupped a succulent breast, testing its weight and firmness. It was firm enough to provide some resistance when he pressed down on her flesh, and surely, it had to be laden with milk if the teat was that heavy for a tiny human! /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Lowering his head down, the yautja gently locked the woman's tit in his mouth, mandibles splayed to get a more secure grip before he began sucking on it, tongue darting about, teasing the nipple to painful firmness. It took only a few seconds of somewhat gentle sucking for the hunter to receive his – emgreat Paya, what was this ambrosia he was drinking?!/em The hunter roughly pulled his mouth off the human, stunned and staring at her slowly dripping breast in shock. Her taste was… beyond description! The closest thing he could compare the ooman's milk to was that thrill of a good hunt, but that shouldn't have been possible! No ooman or yautja female's milk was that good tasting, except for maybe the sucklings. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"But maybe those sucklings were onto something. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"If he were capable, the hunter would have been grinning as he resuming his manic assault on his new pet's boobs, latching onto the breast he had been drinking from. Each suck was accompanied by a caressing mandible, a quick dart of the tongue as her milk flowed more freely into his greedy maw. He nipped, lightly pressed his teeth into her flesh as liquid ambrosia passed by his taste buds, his arousal quickly regaining its hardness as his free hand groped the other breast, quickly getting coated with white. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane awoke from her climax induced stupor somewhat slowly. Her cunt felt a little sore, and there was something sucking painfully hard at her left boob. Blinking her eyes open, she froze as she saw a face straight out of nightmare. Its face looked like someone had slammed a fucking frying pan into someone's face, ripped off their mouth, and then replaced it with a crab or something. Burnt gold eyes gazed hungrily at hers as the hunter pulled his head back, breast still latched almost painfully inside his mouth as another spurt of milk left the now thoroughly used peak. The Marine watched with growing horror and horniness as the alien slowly let go, first by slowly removing the mandibles pressing her flesh into his mouth, then his teeth left. And finally, with a wet empop/em, the pressure snapped. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"And she came screaming yet again. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane lost track of time as the hunter began using her in earnest. Whatever smell he was exuding, it was keeping her far too horny to resist him as her slick passage accepted his girth slightly more easily the next time… and then the time after… until it all began to blur together. Back on wall, chest pressed against wall, mounted like a bitch in heat (which, as a small voice inside her head realized, she was), it didn't matter to this alien; if she didn't die from exhaustion just by being senseless and practically raped stupid, Jane was growing more certain by the forceful thrust of her aggressor that she would end up being taken off planet with him to serve as a potentially ready access toy and cum dump. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Even now, as he finished once more inside of her, the tired Marine could only hang in her chains limply as the hunter stepped away, clearly dazed. emFinally/em, Jane thought to herself panting as the hunter went and dressed himself back up. emBastard's tired of all the fucking./em But that was the least of her worries as the Marine contemplated her emotional response over being so viciously fucked… or rather, lack of response. While she was in fact furious over being raped at first by the admittedly studly alien, Jane had somehow found it in herself to either have stopped caring… or as her moans earlier had attested, she had shockingly come to fuckin' emenjoy/em it. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"A sudden gasp left her as she felt something move inside of her. And of course she was pregnant again. Now this was going to be one hell of a child coming out… hopefully it was just one this time. Her capture rumbled in curiosity as he clamped his weapons tightly onto him, his gaze flickering over her form through his near featureless mask. Suddenly, he growled angrily as he wrenched her chains off the wall, sending Jane sprawling on the ground weakly. She grunted in pain as he began dragging her along, her feet tripping over themselves as he looked up at the rim of the arena warily. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"And then the sound of screeching, furious xenos rang out through the air. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The hunter roared as a small group of xenos came crawling over the walls, their forms slipping in and out shadow as an even bigger xeno appeared to crash down to the bottom of the arena, its mouth stretched into an angered grimace. The hunter roared in challenge as his wrist blades extended, their lethal shine glittering under the glow of the newly lit fires atop the arena, his prize forgotten as the Serpents appeared. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane took that moment to try and crawl away into some semblance of safety before the big xeno looked straight at her, freezing her in place. She watched as the hunter charged at it, and get swatted away by a powerful strike from its clawed hand. The hunter sailed through the air and vanished from sight; the xeno merely strode forward calmly to the frightened Marine. Jane tried to pray to any God that would listen for him, she, and or it to save her from a grisly fate, and soon got her prayers answered. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"[emMother./em] /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane's eyes shot open wide as realization hit her. That massive alien… this alpha male of xenos before her… was her firstborn. The xeno purred in delight at her recognition as he lowered his head down to nuzzle her gently before opening his mouth. Jane watched nervously as his jaws hovered over her hands… only to cleanly bite through the binds that held her. Nearby, another xeno screamed in pain, drawing her eldest's attention away from her as he roared in defiance. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Suddenly energized, Jane went to work scrambling out of the bonds keeping her legs together as what she assumed to be her children went to battle with the hunter, each of them drawing his attention away from the other as the oldest dashed forward aggressively. Stumbling out of her bondage, Jane looked around for anything she could use… and her gaze fell upon a pair of weapons she had dropped. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The hunter was annoyed, no, furious over the turn of events! He had been enjoying using his spoils of the hunt, and now, these Serpents had to come and empauk/em it all up! Slamming his bulk into a smaller Serpent, he sent it flying to the ground before aiming at its center of mass with his plasma caster. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emBAAAM!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Pain! Gruesome, agonizing, dishonorable pain lanced up the hunter's body as he fell to the ground, holding his dented and bloodied codpiece gingerly. The hunter looked up and saw the thermal signature of the ooman, holding one of those seemingly primitive slugthrower weapons in her hands. The cold shell of the weapon did little to hide the small, but growing form of… something inside of her. She said something insulting, raised her weapon, and with a blast of fire, the hunter's brains were splattered all over the ground behind him. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane let the rifle drop from her fingers as she became woozy. She almost fell down to the ground if it weren't for her children rushing to her side, holding her up. [emMother, what do you plan?/em] her eldest asked her as Jane recovered. Panting slowly in exhaustion, Jane went over and found her clothes and armor, telling her children that she was still planning to get at least Tequila and Katya off the planet. After that… she didn't know to be honest. But right now, she needed food in her that wasn't alien sperm, and she needed to restock on ammo. Her children all at the least acknowledged the order as they all scattered, leaving only her oldest with her. [emMother, do you have need of me?/em] he asked her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane sighed as she began walking up the sairs out of the arena, her child following close behind. She explained how the Company was likely watching them, and plotting to use them for anything they wanted. She explained, as the shed came into view, that she was worried about what she was becoming with each and every time she had sex with an alien. And that she was terrified about how her children were going to survive. Her son looked down at her as he nuzzled her side tenderly. [emOur bloodline purer, cleaner than host,/em] he explained to her. [emIf desired, we may… may show you our devotion to you./em] Looking at her prospective options, Jane sighed as she acknowledged the inevitable. Patting her son's crest, she ushered him away as she stepped into the shed. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""emPrivate? How did you survive?/em" Katya asked, clearly stunned as Jane connected her to the shed's mainframe. Jane shrugged and told her that she was lucky. "emI suppose that is as good an answer as any,/em" the android commented as she analyzed the systems. "emI am granting you access to the area where the Corporal is located. Be careful Private./em" Jane pulled back the charging bolt of the DMR and frowned. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Bodies were going to fly. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"[][][]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Tequila groaned as she came to, explosions and gunfire filling the hive. "What the-?" she moaned, seeing the fuzzy form of a fellow USC Marine coming towards her. "Rookie? How the hell did you get here?" she asked, shocked at the sight of the ragged Marine, her face streaked with lightly glowing fluids and a few layers of something else. "Just kill me, they've already got me fucked," she gasped as she felt the monster inside her twist and squirm. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane looked at Tequila fiercely as she pulled her out of the cocoon. Tequila stumbled as she got her bearing back, and watched as she handed Tequila her pulse rifle, a DMR slung across her back. "Thanks Rookie," she said, a thumbs up being the only thing she got in response as Jane took point out of the hive. "So, what's the plan Rookie?" she asked, curious. The Private, along with the colony's administrative android, told her how there was stasis pod inside a nearby research lab where they could extract the embryo inside Tequila, and they were working on a way off planet. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Okay then, let' get this shit done with!" the experience Marine exclaimed, and together, the two women advanced through the ruins of the arena, Jane eyeing the tops of the walls with a paranoid look. A look that was rewarded when the bugs came crawling out. A long, hazy blur of motion, death and fire followed as the two carved their way to the gate to the research labs, a retinal scanner standing in their way. "Hey, the benefits of rank, right?" Tequila joked as she bent over, the dull red light scanning her eyes for a moment before beeping in affirmation. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"In response, Jane reloaded her weapons and nodded as the massive door slid open, allowing the two Marines to enter and face another round of horror./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emLabs/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"[][][]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane advanced with Tequila by her side, the two Marines holding their weapons tightly as they continued to the research labs where all this began. "Jesus, look at this place!" Tequila muttered as they passed by a fallen statue, Jane's crotch tingling slightly in recognition of what the statue depicted. In front of them, a massive pyramid loomed over them, the squat form of Wey-Yu prefabs jutting from the base. Jane scanned the area in front of them and quickly stopped Tequila in her tracks. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Hey, what are you doin', this thing's-" Tequila griped before Jane raised her DMR, scanning the ground intently. Jane's eye was glued to the scope as her crosshairs settled on a white outlined shape on the ground. She pulled the trigger, the anti-armor round slamming into the chassis of a combat android. The robot sputtered nonsense for a moment before two more rounds quickly took it completely out of commission. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Okay, point taken," Tequila said as she took point again, Jane bringing up the rear. Behind the Corporal, Jane winced as she felt what was likely her latest offspring inside her squirm impatiently. Thankfully, it was only one this time, but sweet emshit/em, this one was fucking huge! Already, Jane was noticing that she was losing pace going up the damn stairs, and she had to catch her breath as Tequila braced herself against a retina scanner. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Fuck, this thing hurts!" she moaned, just as a screen facing them behind a window flickered on. Surprisingly, it was Weyland himself speaking. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""emI'm surprised to see you here,/em" he commented, drawing the Marines attention to him. "emOur Hunter friends must be losing their edge. Or, perhaps luck has been on your side… amongst other things,/em" he added, looking right at Jane. "emMy name is Karl Bishop Weyland, and this is my facility. All you have to do is leave and I give you my word you will not be pursued. At least, not by any of my personnel./em" The transmission cut out, leaving the two women alone. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""The hell did he mean by 'amonst other things?'" Tequila asked as she activated the retina scanner. Jane sighed as she reloaded her DMR, switching it out with her pulse rifle as the two of them entered the facility proper. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""emCorporal, stress will only aggravate the parasite,/em" Katya commented, drawing a tired laugh from the Latino. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Shit, you need to work on your bedside manner," she replied as Jane hissed, flinching as her alien child slammed itself into her bladder. Tequila looked at her in surprise. "Hey Rookie, you okay?" Jane nodded and pointed at the now open door, urging her to keep going. The bug inside Tequila wasn't going to wait forever to kill her. She did not tell her about the alien trying its damned hardest to pop out of her womb. The other Marine again took point as they advanced deeper into the facility. Entering the entry walkway to the tramway elevator, the two of them heard the gruesome sounds of tearing flesh. Looking down, a lone xeno was tearing into a dead or dying scientist. Tequila looked back at Jane, and the Private slung back her pulse rifle to retrieve her DMR. She aimed down the sights. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The scientist was soon put to rest as the xeno's body dissolved atop his. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Poor fucker," Tequila said. Jane nodded in agreement as followed her into the next elevator down into the tram station proper. It was there that they had, of course, been cursed to run into a squad of combat androids. The arriving train with even emmore/em androids was only a slight inconvenience considering that the two Marines had aliens inside them wanting to get the fuck out soon. And then the small pack of angry xenos that happened to cut into the fight were quickly gunned down. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Stepping into the next elevator, the two of them soon found themselves inside a small hallway… and Weyland was back on the line. "emThis is getting tiresome. My security teams are trying to strongcontain/strong the xenomorphs. Any interference will aid the release of these dangerous creatures./em" The Marines both looked at each other, their disbelief clear on their faces as the corporate executive rambled on. "emLet's not get involved in an internecine struggle. Listen to reason! Retreat from this facility and await rescue! This is your last chance!/em" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""…he likes the sound of his voice, doesn't he?" Tequila asked rhetorically as the door finally opened, opening up to the labs proper. Jane swiftly pulled her past snarling xenos contained in a few unoccupied labs, and straight to where Katya had said the medical bay was. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Of course, Weyland had to interfere. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane had managed to place Tequila into the stasis pod when her unborn child flexed, driving her back to the ground as her belly pressed uncomfortably against her armor. "Private, are you alright?" Katya asked, concerned. Jane nodded as she stood up, slowly. She stepped into the office where Katya stood, her right side exposed to reveal just who and what she was to the world. "Time is short Private," she briefed, quickly explaining to her how important Weyland's datapad was to their continued survival. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane slapped fresh magazines into her weapons, and nodded. And then the power went out. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane shuffled through the lab complex, android and xeno falling before her as something she soon realized as something emnot/em her took control. emThese fuckers are a threat to my kids,/em she thought… whether or not that actually was her instinct kicking in or not, Jane wasn't all that sure. But as she cut an xenomorph in half with her pulse rifle's primary fire, she decided that she didn't quite care. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Stepping through a shattered window, Jane groaned as she cradled her aching solar plexus. Looking around, she saw that she was in an old egg chamber, each of the eggs thankfully already hatched. Stepping onto the closest walkway, Jane headed over to the massive double doors before she heard the sounds of gunfire and screeching xenos – emthreats to nest!/em – from the other side. Reloading the pulse rifle, Jane took cover as the doors opened with a giant's waking pace, and the second she saw an android's head in her sights, she opened fire. And in a few moments, she was walking into the elevator chamber, grimacing at the fact that nobody had any common sense to have a back up control system for the elevator actually at the elevator in question. Following the signs, Jane slowly made her way through the halls to the elevator controls, the androids falling quickly to her DMR's AP rounds. And all the while, her offspring was slamming into her organs, making her lean on the walls for support. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She managed to make it inside the security room when she felt a stream of liquid gush down the inside of her thighs. Shouting in frustration as she felt the alien inside her begin to push its way, Jane tumbled to the floor, her hands flying to undo her pants in time for her child to squirm out. Bracing herself against a console, Jane grunted in pain as she pushed the alien out her, and with a high-pitched wail, the alien flopped out of her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Feeling her breasts ache, Jane decided to take her chest armor off for a moment as she looked at what her newest child looked like. It… definitely did not resemble its siblings at all. Its mouth was framed by a quartet of stub-toothed mandibles, and Jane could make out what appeared to be the beginnings of dreadlocks flowing out the back of the head. The infant mewled for attention, and Jane glanced down at her still leaking tits. Sighing, she leaned over, picked up her latest child, and held it to her breast. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"It paused its movement, sniffing the liquid seeping out. Then, on instinct, the small… predalien opened its mandibles and mouth wide and latched onto the leaking nipple and began to feed fiercely. Jane hissed in discomfort as tiny teeth bit into her tender flesh as it suckled, and she resisted the urge to grip the still slick body too tightly. A few moments passed as the predalien sucked, only to lessen its grip on her and drink a tad bit more casually. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane sighed as she slumped against the console. Her nethers were sore, but they were quickly getting back to their previous state of tightness and painlessness. After she felt more comfortable, Jane slowly stood up, cradling her child in her arm as she looked at the elevator controls. With her free hand, she activated the elevator, and watched as it slowly came up to the loading station. And thankfully, the predalien had received its fill and was purring in contentment. Shaking her head, Jane set the infant down as she redressed herself. Checking her gear, Jane nodded in approval as she looked to the door leading out to the next security checkpoint. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Her tracker blipped as she opened the door, and Jane's blood chilled as she heard a facehugger scurry behind the consoles the next room over. Gripping her rifle tightly, she went into the room, her senses in overdrive as she sought to find the alien before it face raped her to death. A leg poked out. Jane fired blindly, and somehow, she managed to kill it in a spray of sparks, bug parts, and acid spray. Picking a fresh magazine off the floor, Jane reloaded and stepped outside, her eyes looking everywhere. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Turning the first corner, Jane wasn't really all that surprised when the xenos began jumping onto the walkway to attack her. If anything, the single high-velocity rounds she sent into their domed heads was beginning to become routine for her as she kept moving to a service lift between the two security stations. Riding the lift down, Jane switched to the pulse rifle as her tracker pinged, a solitary xeno scurrying forward to either maul her, or try and fuck her brains out. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane decided to not give it the chance. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Stepping off the lift, Jane continued forth, her cunt now at least somewhat back to normal as she killed another small pack of xenomorphs on her way to the control station. Once inside, Jane stocked up on what little ammo was inside before heading back to the elevator bay. Coming across what looked like a store room, Jane yelped in shock as a human body slammed into the window in front of her, a massive clawed hand clutching the doomed scientist's leg as the corpse was pulled up out of sight. Now thoroughly terrified, Jane slowly made her way back into the main access way to the elevator, and had only taken a step out on the loading area when it simply came out of the fucking control room above her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The xeno crashed onto the metal plating below it, and Jane gasped as she recognized it as being roughly the same kind of xeno as her oldest alien child, and it likewise shared the same gender, as evidenced by the throbbing erection bobbing healthily from his groin. Jane flinched as the giant screeched, the call echoing throughout the labs. Almost immediately, a small pack of warriors crawled out of the woodwork. Scrambling backwards, Jane chambered a grenade and let loose, the explosive going off spectacularly. One drone was obliterated; another was sent flying over the edge of the abyss, and the big one was only made angrier, if his low hiss was any indication. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Swearing profusely, Jane sprinted as fast as she could into the hallway, hoping that she could funnel the aliens into a kill zone. Chambering another grenade, Jane spun around to aim, only for the large male's head to slam into her chest, sending her flying back. The pulse rifle clattered to the deck as the praetorian snarled in Jane's face. He grabbed her by the Marine's torso armor, and started dragging her out of the hallway. Shaking off her daze, Jane scrambled to unbuckle her armor, and with a muted click, the one-size fit all composite plates fell apart around her, releasing her from her captor… for all of five seconds as the alien's tail slapped her to the ground. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Grunting pain, Jane was forced to choke back on her cry of terror as the alpha male grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her off the ground. Kicking her legs feebly, Jane was brought to the male's 'eye' level, his lips pulling back in a mocking grin. Lowering his head, he took long, deep breathes of her scent, paying special attention to her swollen tits. Jane glanced down and saw the still pulsing shaft barely below her, its pointed tip aiming right at the crux of her thighs. Throw in the deep, heady musk of the xeno, and she was beginning to find it hard to concentrate. If she could just get to her pistol…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Almost as if reading her mind, the alpha hissed in warning, a nearby xeno crawling up to them, and without further ceremony, shredded the holster off of her, as well as the material around her pussy, taking care not to injure her flesh. emOh, you have stronguGOT/u/strong to be kidding me!/em Jane thought angrily as the small Warrior tossed the handgun away, the weapon clattering to a stop next to a crate of some kind. Jane gulped in fear as she looked back at the alpha male's face and started hyperventilating. He lifted her up, his cock aiming for her cunt. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"With a roar, he tried to spear her on his massive masculinity. But, with one last ditch struggle in his grasp, the dick slid right past her pussy, flying past her clit in a blur and finding itself wedged between her tits. Jane gasped at the sudden appearance of something firm, wet, and hot mashed between her boobs, and the Alpha rumbled in curiosity as he looked down. The musky smell about him grew in intensity as he adjusted his grip on Jane's body, fingers wrapping themselves around her torso, locking her arms by her sides. And then Jane noticed that her swollen breasts were now firmly pressing themselves into and covering about half of the alien cock in her cleavage. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She had a half second to realize just what the xeno had turned her into before he lifted her up, his tip barely in the underside of her cleft before ramming her down. Jane shrieked as the ribbed flesh speared through the narrow valley of her boobs, a liberal stream of pre flying from the tip as the slick liquid landed on everything in the dick's path. The Alpha hissed as the soft flesh of Jane's boobs massaged his length, the drones surrounding them hissing in desperation. Jane flinched as the hulking male roared, posturing himself to the others as he held her onto his spire. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane looked over her shoulders to see the Warriors back away, suitably chastened. Gulping her dry throat, Jane looked back at the monster holding her captive. The xeno grinned widely as he slowly pulled his shaft back, his ridges trying to find a catch on her smooth flesh. Shaking in terror, Jane closed her eyes and tried to relax, her efforts helped by the Alpha's musk. Sensing her submission, the xeno rumbled his gratitude as he slammed his cock upwards. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane could only hold on for the ride as she was used as a living cock sleeve, the xeno's pre flying off in messy spurts, the Marine's upper torso soon drenched in the almost intoxicating aroma of the xeno's ejaculate. Jane herself was all but gushing out a waterfall between her legs as she was used. Each forceful shove brought a gasp of muted pain from her mouth, and every once in a couple of thrusts, a dollop of pre would land on her tongue, and Jane could only swallow the viscous, salty sap as the Alpha's thrusts became more erratic. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane could feel him tense. She braced herself for the flood. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"And then her oldest son crashed into them, roaring in challenge as the Alpha shrieked in surprise. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane was dropped to the ground as the Alpha came, his cum flying and spurting in wild arcs all around as he and her son clashed. Jane flinched as the cum landed on her back, but she quickly shook the feeling off as she scrambled over to her pulse rifle. And then rolled away just in time as the Alpha was thrown to the ground, his form sliding across the floor as a Warrior jumped over him to attack her son. Jane aimed and cut loose, the ten millimeter HELAP rounds tearing the smaller alien apart as the others began circling the two of them. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Standing up, Jane shuffled over to her son as she pumped her launcher in preparation. The Alpha stood up as well, growling possessively as he saw his prize trying to walk over to a foreign male. And then howled in agony as a grenade detonated next to his still exposed cock. Jane's son, along with the rest of the drones, all flinched at the blatant mutilation of the other Praetorian's groin. Jane, stone faced, pumped the launcher. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"By the time the remaining Warriors scurried off, the larger alien was lying on the ground, nearly blown in half by Jane's grenades. The Marine sighed in relief as she slumped against her son's side, the Praetorian bending down to nuzzle her, crooning in concern. em'Are you well Mother?'/em he asked her. Jane groaned as she patted the alien's hide. She told him of her latest offspring, and how below them was a way for Katya and Tequila to get off world. And then of how Weyland clearly knew of her… encounters with her children's fathers. She wasn't planning to let the man have the chance to lock her up in a cell and have her popping out xenomorph babies for their bioweapons division. 'emThen what can we do Mother?/em' /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane looked around and saw ammunition dropped by some poor, unlucky sap and walked over to it. Picking it up, she put the ammunition in her belt pouches before walking around to pick up her previously discarded weapons. With finality, she slipped her armor back on. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Following his mother's lead, the eldest walked behind her and settled onto the elevator beside her, and Jane pushed the button. Sliding fresh magazines into her weapons, Jane took a deep breath as her son coiled his tail protectively around her. emSoon,/em she thought, emthis will all be over. And then… fuck it, I guess I'll be starting a Hive then./em It was a thought that she was surprisingly not averse to./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emPyramid/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"[][][]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The elevator rumbled, the heat rising as Jane checked her weapons for the umpteenth time. Her son stood behind her, fidgeting in place as Katya spoke over the radio. "emI'm picking up a lot of radio chatter in the area Private,/em" she warned. "emThey know you're coming./em" Jane gulped as sweat trickled down her neck, the lift finally settling down. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""emWelcome Private Walls,/em" Weyland stated over the radio. How the hell he managed to get the frequency, she didn't know, or care as she exited the lift, her son close behind. "emNow do you see? Magnificence, grandeur… human words fall in the face of such a sight,/em" he continued. Looking around, Jane had to admit that the Hunter statues were imposing… but not nearly as imposing as the horde of xenos scurrying down the temple bridge towards her. Reaching an inactive autoturret, she quickly turned it on, told her son to hang back, and picked up the Smartgun on the ground in front of the turret. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She had just managed to strap the massive gun onto her when the autoturret opened fire, the closest xeno bursting apart from the high explosive shells hitting it. Jane flipped the arming switch, and the second the reticule locked on, she opened fire. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The incoming xenos died by the dozen as the autoturret went to work, Jane helping as best as she could with her Smartgun buzzing. But at the same time, the horde kept creeping closer, and the worst happened. A bug got too close to the sentry, and as the rounds entered and exploded, the xeno's caustic guts flew out and landed on the emplaced gun, destroying it. Jane panicked as she struggled to reload her Smartgun in time, only for her son to roar in defiance and leap forward. One wide swipe of his claws later, and a pair of xenos went flying into the air, landing in the molten magma below them. Grinning, Jane opened fire again, taking care to avoid shooting her child as they finished up the last few xenos. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane let the Smartgun's barrel dip down as she looked at the temple and saw the door open. She was almost about to sigh in relief as she noted the two massive forms barreling down the stairs. Swearing, she lifted the gun back up and pulled the trigger. She managed to let loose about four seconds of fire before the gun clicked dry. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emOh fuck/em, she thought with dread as the Alpha aliens charged, bellowing a challenge to her son. He responded in kind, leaving Jane alone as she dived to grab her previously discarded weapons. She had just managed to chamber a round in the DMR when one of the Alphas stormed past her son and came rushing straight towards her, a pair of minions behind him. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane fired wildly, the shots clearly missing the monster charging her as her son struggled with the Alpha attacking him. Ducking behind the base of one of the statues, Jane dropped the DMR and whipped out the pulse rifle, racking a grenade into the launcher. She braced herself for the inevitable blast and pulled the trigger. The grenade all but exploded on contact, driving the Alpha back as its minions were blown to hell. Pumping the launcher, Jane screamed in panic as the Alpha swiped at her. She had only just enough time to duck the wide swipe to see the flat of the alien's tail flying towards her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emFuck my life/em. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The Marine's armored form slid across the stones painfully as she skidded to a stop, pulse rifle clattering to a stop too far away from her. Jane hissed as she clutched her sides in pain, watching as the Alpha cockily strode over towards her, his cock slowly sliding out of its slit, dripping in slick lubrication. She tiredly pulled out her handgun, seeing the massive alien grin at the sight of the pea shooter in her hands as he took one step forward. It was only a step, because Jane's son had stabbed the Alpha in the back with his tail. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The Alpha howled in indignation as he tried to kill her son, and that gave Jane the chance to roll over and scramble to the pulse rifle. Her son shoved the Alpha away as it tried to bite him, only to receive a grenade to the face, soon followed by another. As the massive beast was blown apart, Jane caught her breath as she searched the plaza for ammunition. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""emLuck, skill, or something completely different, you appear to have it in spades,/em" Weyland commented, almost disdainfully. "emSo be it Private. You are obviously a driven individual, I can respect that. A seat at the table, you deserve that much at least. Come. I want you to know why it is so many of your comrades have died,/em" he added before cutting the channel off. Jane looked back at her son and motioned for him to stay back. Inside the temple, his size would be more detrimental than useful, and she didn't want him to be captured by Weyland's forces. Her son crooned in annoyance. [emBut Mother,/em] he groaned. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Patting her son's hard chitin, Jane smiled fondly at him before going across the bridge alone. She advanced up the steps to the pyramid, and was surprised at just how damned cool it was on the inside. What the fuck was in here that required temperatures that low? Stepping into an atrium of sorts, Jane took a couple of steps forward before she caught movement out the corner of her eye. Snapping her gun up, she watched as Karl Bishop Weyland himself stepped out of concealment. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Private," he greeted, spreading his arms out wide. "Glad to meet you, finally. I've been monitoring your progress. I must say, I didn't think you'd make it this far, what with your… predilection for procreating with a parasitic organism." Jane stood stock still for a moment before rage almost consumed her. How Dare HE! Her face obviously showed her inner rage, as Weyland continued, trying to placate her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""But, nonetheless, you're a survivor," he droned on. "Like the Hunters that once ruled this planet. Like the xenomorphs they stalk." He paused. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Like me." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane heard something fizzle behind her, just as she felt the harsh chill of a gun barrel poke the back of her head. "It's just that I've had a lot more practice," Weyland snarked as he stepped forward confidently. Reaching up, he gripped the slide of Jane's VP-78 as the androids stripped Jane of her other weapons. "I'll take that," he said, pulling it out of her grasp. "Have you ever asked yourself where the Marines source their weapons?" he asked her, inspecting the handgun with precision. "We're old friends, the Corps and I. In fact, you could say I own it." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emCa-CHICK./em /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""Which means, I own you. Normally, when a corporate asset is no longer of use to me, I dispose of it. But you… ," Weyland paused, looking over Jane's form with a critical eye as he tossed the pistol away. "You might be the most important asset ever found." Weyland looked at the decloaking androids. "Deal with her." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The robots would have gone and shackled her, had the ruins decided not to quake at just that moment, making her stumble to the ground. Landing on her hands and knees, Jane looked up… and saw the handgun laying right in front of her, along with her pulse rifle and DMR. The androids behind her didn't know what hit them as the grenade detonated, stunning them long enough for her to switch to the DMR and place the entire magazine of armor piercing rounds into them. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane would not have been surprised to see at least a dozen of the cloaked androids trying to capture her alive. Popping a bot's head off with the DMR, she was quickly stunned by the small pack of xenomorphs that crawled out of the walls to attack the automatons, ripping them apart swiftly as she made her way to the temple's inner sanctum. Brushes of mental contact, of protectiveness and elation at a task well done, made Jane know that these were her children. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Reloading her weapons, Jane stepped into the inner temple, and saw Weyland charging at her furiously, a shotgun in hand. Jane ignored his ramblings as she opened fire with the pulse rifle, tracking his movements with the tracers the rifle fired as they impacted the CEO's body with an unusually small amount of impact. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"emOh FUCK THIS!/em Jane thought as she fired a grenade, sending Weyland flying, his body slamming into a nearby statue. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;""emQuickly, grab the datapad!/em" Katya ordered as Jane rushed up to the device in question. Taking a moment to admire the sarcophagus, Jane grabbed the pad… only for a gloved hand to snatch her wrist. She saw Weyland howl in her face as he brought her tumbling down to the bottom of the steps. Jane saw her pistol. Saw Weyland standing in front of an open pit, the faint glow of magma illuminating him from behind. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"She took aim, and fired. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"[][][]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"It had taken some convincing on Jane's part to make Katya drop her and her offspring off to another area of the planet where they would hopefully remain undisturbed for a few years more. But, here she was, in a hive surrounded by her children. Of her nine, two were drones. Another two were dog-like, with three of them her warriors. As for her firstborn… . /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Standing in a pool of water, Jane beckoned for him to approach, her clothes long since discarded and forgotten weeks ago. Without the strict training regimen that the Corps made everyone do, her body had quickly padded itself from the food she had eaten and shared with her children. Padding which made all of her love making sessions with Ein so much better. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Purring in delight as large taloned hands glided over her skin, Ein rested the top of his head atop hers, his rumbling purrs shook Jane's body not unlike a vibrator, but embetter/em. Jane teasingly backed into Ein's front, rubbing her ass on his growing erection. She felt the stiffen organ harden even more as his head shifted, soon settling on her shoulder. [emMother,/em] he whispered in her mind, a hand settling on her bust as Jane smiled affectionately. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Jane giggled at her son's teasing affection before she heard a low growl rumble from behind them. Turning her head, she saw the oddball of her children standing off to the side, the mandibles inherited from his father splayed in mild aggression. The unusual hybrid of Hunter and Xeno was something of a loner amongst her children, and with good reason. He was more aggressive than the others, and unlike them, he wasn't prone to sharing much of anything with the hive. Groaning, Jane snapped at her Hunter-born offspring, ordering him to calm down. He hissed, but one look from Ein made the Predalien ease off the tension, if only for a moment. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Satisfied, Jane stepped away from Ein and told him to stay put. Confused, he watched as his mother strode confidently to his younger sibling, only to screech in alarm as she let her hand trace lazy circles around the Predalien's genital slit. Jane placated the larger male, her gaze never leaving the bewildered face of Chaos. Slowly, the ridged length of Chaos' penis emerged, the pale green organ pulsing to life in her expert hands. Oh yes, she knew how to get a rise out of her children. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Chaos chattered in confusion for a moment before he slowly relaxed as his mother gave him a marvelous handjob. Jane was taking her sweet time kneading the stiff flesh, finger tips tracing over each ridge and groove of her child's cock. Pre leaked from the tip, and she made sure to massage it all over Chaos' length before working her jaw loose. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Chaos shuddered as he felt something wet and warm encircle his tip. Looking down, he saw Jane looking up at him coyly from her spot next to his crotch. Ein took a step forward, begging for his mother's attention, calling for her safety. Jane beckoned for Ein to come closer, which would have concerned Chaos a great deal had she not decided just then to swallow his length. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Chaos roared lightly, almost coming just then and there as Jane slowly, almost painfully, pulled away, sucking demurely as Ein chuffed, amused. Chaos hissed at his eldest sibling in irritation; a quick and deft hand caressing the inside the Predalien's thigh made him shudder involuntarily as his focus resettled on his mother. Jane glanced over to Ein and continued to beckon him closer. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"The Praetorian walked over and stopped next to his mother, his brother across from him. Jane stood up slowly, Chaos' cock sliding out of her mouth with a muted pop. Stretching shamelessly, she smirked at the two of them as she turned in place, placing her rear firmly against Chaos. Chaos looked from his mother up to Ein. The elder xeno grunted as Jane inhaled his cock, the bulkier alien hissing in delight. Chaos grumbled at the apparent lack of attention, just as Jane began to slowly ease her backside up and down the Predalien's ridged length. Chaos' mandibles twitched as his mother gyrated her hips, teasing his cock as she worked his brother's shaft. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Ein looked over at him, a hand reaching over to gently hover next to his mother's side, just under an arm. He hissed, voice shaking in lust as he told Chaos just what his mother wanted them to do. Shuddering, Chaos pulled his hips back, his dick sliding along the cleft of his mother's plump ass before the tip settled atop her sodden snatch. The Predalien looked at his brother. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Ein nodded, hissing as Jane swallowed half the Praetorian's cock down her throat. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"With a near-feral possessive growl, Chaos grabbed Jane's waist with both hands and threw himself into her, spearing her balls deep on his turgid length. Jane orgasmed then and there, her body shuddering as Chaos stood stock still, reveling in the feeling of tight, warm flesh surrounding him intimately. Ein pulled himself out of Jane's mouth, letting his mother keen out a wailing moan of ecstasy as she rode her pleasure out, the human slowly coming down from her high. Chaos slowly pulled himself back as Jane calmed down, his cock sending jolts running up his mother's spine as she moaned in delight. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Blinking, shaking as she caught her breathe, Jane looked back at Chaos, and nodded. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Chaos grinned as he slammed himself forward again, his pace rocketing ever faster as the need to breed to precedence in his mind. Beneath him, his mother groaned and gasped and begged, her body twitching as miniature orgasms racked her frame. Ein looked at the two of them rutting, his erection bobbing unattended moments before another set of hands caressed it. The Praetorian looked down and saw one of his sisters, a proud warrior type, working his shaft, her tail waving up in the air and flagging her desires to her eldest brother. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"Ein purred, a deep bass rumble as he loomed over his sister and ordered her to turn around. She did so gladly, her pussy lips glistening in invitation. He grabbed her by the hips, and with a hiss, pressed himself into her tight depths, her walls massaging Ein's length in ecstatic spasms. Before them, Jane smiled in contentment as Chaos roared, filling her womb full of his cum. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"It was good to be Queen, surrounded by loving family./p 


End file.
